How To Train Your Dragon: The Dragons Return
by jesus.gonzalez21
Summary: The dragons have return from the hidden world and enter a modern one. Will humans and dragons live in peace this time? Will the humans will finally realize that the dragons are real and friendly? Will the next generations of the Dragon Riders will form? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place at the hidden world where dragons live. After the battle of freeing the dragons (Toothless and the Light Fury), the dragons have left New Berk and went back to the hidden word without leaving any bones or blood they left to remember them. ****Couples thousands years have past and people used to say that dragons don't exist and they are just mith. But earthquakes and volcanoes tells us that they are still around, and they are still with us. Will they find the hidden world? Will dragons and humans get along again? Will the next generations of dragons riders be reformed? Find out in this story!**

**Chapter 1****:** Resurface

Meanwhile in the Hidden World:

In the hidden world the dragons have been living peace while they fly around, feeding their young and gathering food. While that happening a Night Light (one of Toothless and Light Fury's descendent) order the dragons to bow down to its king. (Considering that Toothless was the Alpha) As the dragons bow down, a female Light Fury (Its mate) showed up and give it a cuddle. After the bowing, the Night Light was having a private time alone while watching the stars at the entrance of the hidden world.

**I'm going to translate their roars when the dragons are talking to each other. But, when they are with humans they translate on what they think.**

Night Light: (Soft roars) (English) Man. It's a beautiful night from the surface.

The Light Fury then came in and comfort him.

Light Fury: (Soft roars) (English) Honey. Are you okay?

Night Light: (Soft roars) (English) I'm fine. Is just that, I always wondered what it like up to the surface. My grandfather told me that his great grandfather used to say that we dragons used to fly out of the water and into the surface. Where there are fresh air, fine leaves green stuff, and more living beings. Not just fish.

Light Fury: (Cuddling) (Soft roars) (English) I understand. Your parents also tell me that story. And it must have been wonderful by your great Night Fury Alpha And his Light Fury mate.

Night Light: (Soft roar) (English) Yeah. And I'm their new king. And this is a little hard than its looks. I wish the Night Fury Alpha was still here.

Light Fury: (Soft roar) (English) Don't worry. Your doing fine. It may be hard but, your doing a great job for treating the dragons. And, hey at least you're the descendent of the first Night Fury Alpha. And some say you acts just like him.

Night Light: (Soft roar) (English) Yeah. I'm just like him.

Light Fury: (Soft roar) (English) I'm sure there's more things out there. Maybe someday we will get to see some come down her.

Night Light: (Having Idea) (Excited roars) (English) I know! Why don't we go and fly up there now?

Light Fury: (Confusion roar) (English) What? Are we really going to go up to the surface?

Night Light: (Soft roars) (English) It will only be for a couple of days and will just fly back here.

The Light Fury then think.

Light Fury: (Soft roars) (English) Alright. But only a couple of days. And, I always wonder what's it like up there myself.

Night Light: (Soft roars) (English) Alright then. Lets go!

The two Furies then fly off into the entrance of the hidden world and then fly across the ocean searching for new things.

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of the ocean:

The two Furies been flying across the ocean for a couple of hours in search for new things while searching for land.

Night Light: (Soft roars) (English) Man, this is a lot of water. This is one big ocean.

Light Fury: (Soft roars) (English) I know. I don't know how much though. And I don't think there's any land around.

Just then, The Night Light then saw land (The United States).

Night Light: (Soft roars) (English) Sweetie! I found a big chunk of land. Maybe we can check that.

Light Fury: (Soft roars) (English) Good eye. Maybe we can find more living beings there.

The two Furies then fly to land and then landed in a beach and sand gotten into their feet and paws.

Light Fury: (Soft roars) (English) What is this stuff?

Night Light: (Soft roars) (English) I don't know. But this stuff is cold and can easily stick on you.

Light Fury: (Soft roars) (English) It really do. Lets keep going. Maybe these new life is nearby somewhere.

The two Furies then flied out of the beach and then into the big city at night. They spend a few hours flying across the city until the sun rises up.

Night Light: (Soft roars) (English) What are these things? They are tall and why are they so many?

Light Fury: (Soft roars) (English) I don't know. But, I think this is where a living thing live in. I guess they need shelter too.

The Night Light then sees the sun shining on them.

Night Light: (Soft roars) (English) Man. It took us half the night to find this place and another half to search through this place.

Light Fury: (Worry roars) (English) Let's hope the other dragons doesn't get worried that their king and queen are gone.

Night Light: (Soft roars) (English) Don't worry. If they even find out that we are gone, we'll just tell them that we went out for a fly a hole day.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hidden World:

They dragons are wondering where are their king and queen are.

Gronckle #1: (Wondering roars) (English) Where are the king and queen?

Monstrous Nightmare: (Wondering roars) (English) They weren't here since yesterday.

Gronckle #2: (Worrying roars) (English) Should we go find them?

Deadly Nadder: (Soft roars) (English) We don't know where to start and we know they can't be in the surface. No dragons goes up there.

Hideous Zippleback: (Soft roars on each head) (English) (Left Head) They are the king and queen. (Right Head) They can take care of themselves.

Rumblehorn: (Soft roars) (English) Says the two dragons who can't stop spitting gas and can't stop lighting things up.

Hideous Zippleback: (Angry roars at both heads) (English) (Both Heads) HEY!

The dragons then argue over on the disappearance of their king and queen.

Bewilderbeast: (Roars loudly) (English) ENOUGH!

The dragons then stopped by the Bewilderbeast loud noise.

Bewilderbeast: (Roars loudly) (English) Look! I'm worried about the king and queen myself! I wanna find them too! But, I think they will be okay as long as we don't panic! Listen. Since I'm also an Alpha, until they get back, I'll be incharge of you dragons until they get back. Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll be okay.

The dragons then agree on what the Bewilderbeast is saying.

Bewilderbeast: (Roars loudly) (English) Good. Now, My first order is to stay calm until our king and queen come back. They probably went out for a fly in private. If they are not back in 4 days we'll look for them. Okay?

The dragons then agree on the Bewilderbeast.

Bewilderbeast: (Roars loudly) (English) Okay. Then, let's get started then. And stay calm.

The dragons then get things under control since the Bewilderbeast take control until their king and queen come back.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city:

The Furies have been flying around the city and landed on top of a building to rest their wings.

Light Fury: (Soft roars) (English) This is beautiful, isn't it?

Night Light: (Soft roars) (English) Yeah. It is. And I can't believe that there are still more out there.

Light Fury: (Cuddling) (Soft roars) (English) I know. And there are so much more we can learn of. You were right honey.

Night Light: (Soft roars) (English) Yes there is. I wonder what's adventures awaits us out there.

Light Fury: (Soft roars) (English) Yeah.

The two Furies then having a lovely time watching the view until they heard a robbery at a back with the alarms going off.

Light Fury: (Wondering roars) (English) What is going on down there?

Night Light: (Soft roars) (English) I don't know but I think we better check it out.

The two Furies then fly down to where the robbery is starting.

The bank was being robbed and the cops are surrounding the robbers.

Cop 1: We have you surrounded! Come out with you hands up!

Robber 1: You'll never take us alive coppers!

6 more Robbers: YEAH!

Cop 2: Get them!

The 20 cops then charge at the robbers trying to stop them but the robbers van came in and the robbers try to escape.

Robber 2: So long suckers!

And then came out of nowhere, a plasma blast then showed up and almost hitting one of the robbers.

Robber 3: What the heck was that?!

The cops saw something in the air.

Cop 3: Look!

The cops then saw the two dragons flying towards them while they panic.

Cop 4: What the heck are those things?

Robber 1: Forget the money! Let's just get out of here!

The robbers then escape into the van while leaving the money behind.

One of the cops tries to stop them but they told him to let them go.

Cop 1: Let them go! They left the money! Now we got bigger problems to worry about!

The dragons tries to great them but due to lack of translations the humans can't understand them.

Night Light: (Loud roars) (English) We are so excited to meet you beings.

Cop 6: What are those things?

Cop 3: Don't know but they look dangerous. We need to capture them and study them. Take out your tranquilizer darts!

The cops then put out some tranquilizer darts and then tries to shoot them at the dragons.

Light Fury: (Roars loudly) (English) Why are they attacking us?!

Night Light: (Roars loudly) (English) I don't know. But we need to get out of here! Let's fly sweetie!

The two dragons then try try to fly out of range of the darts but then one of the darts then hit the light fury.

Light Fury: (Weaken roars and starts falling).

Night Light: (Roars loudly) (English) Sweetie!

When the Night Light was about to fly back down to save her, another dart then hit him while he's high up into the air and starting to fall in a long distance from the cops.

Night Light: (Weaken roars and starts falling from a long distance).

Cop 3: That thing is getting away!

Cop 1: Let it go! It's been hit. We got the other one and we will find that one. Let's take this thing back and study it.

The Light Fury is asleep due to the dart and was carry away.

* * *

Meanwhile in the woods outside the city:

The Night Light was falling outside the city and then crashed into a forest while braking some trees and branches.

(Loud Crashes)

A little mid teenage boy then heard the crash and ran to it. When the boy got there, it found the Night Light.

Unname boy: Whoa.

The Night Light barely opens its eyes.

Unname boy: What are you?

Night Light: (Weaken roars and scared).

Unname boy: Whoa, its okay. I'm not going to hurt you.

The boy the walked towards the Night Light and touched it head (Like when Hiccup and Toothless did) and calmed it down.

Night Light: (Calmly roars).

Unname boy: Don't worry. I don't know what you are, but I'm gonna help you.

The Night Light smiles for the respect from the young boy.

**Can the Night Light finds a way to find its Light fury mate? What will happen to the Light Fury? Will the cops figure out what fate will they do to the Light Fury? Will the dragons from the hidden world find out what happens to the king and queen? Will the boy help the Night Light find it's mate? Find out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time, The Night Light and the Light Fury have exit the hidden world and go out to explore the world while making the other dragons worry. But luckley, a Bewilderbeast have taking charge until their king and queen returns. When the two dragons then saw a bank robbery going on and got involved. When the dragons prevented the robbers from stealing the money, the police thinks the dragons are a threat and was about to take away to study them. Only the Night Light got away but was still knocked out and crashed and met a boy while the Light Fury was taken away. Can the boy help the Night Light? What will happen to the Light Fury? Will the Night Light save his mate before it's too late? Find out now!**

**Chapter 2**: A Discovery and Examining

Meanwhile in a house in the forest:

The Night Light was inside the house with the boy and his mom and dad while they was watching the dragon while it is injured.

The boy's mom: Son, what is this thing? Should we be worried?

Uname boy: I don't know. But, this thing is really hurt. It crashed into the ground while falling out of the sky.

The boy father then took a look at it and saw that it is missing a tail fin (Due to the crash like Toothless).

The boy's father: This dragon lost its left tail fin. Must be due to the crash.

Uname boy: Is there anything we can do to help it?

The boy's father: I don't know. I don't know if we can do it. But this thing looks familiar.

Uname boy: You've seen one like this before?

The boy's father: Only read about them in one of my old books your great grandfather gave my dad and then gave me it. It's mostly in viking languages but I pick up a translations in my spare time.

The boy's father then head to the book selves and find the book he was looking for. (Which was the books of dragons that the Hairly Hooligan's uses to have.)

The boy's father then flipped some pages until he finds the right one.

The boy's father: I think I found it and it's a little old during the centuries. But I think I can read this down.

The boy's father then read the book of dragons.

The boy's father: Well son. What you have here is a Night Light.

Uname boy: A Night Light? You mean something that is uses for bed times?

The boy's father: No Fern. Not that Night Light, A Dragon Night Light. A hybrid of a Night Fury and Light Fury combined.

Fern: Wait this is a dragon? I thought they weren't real.

Fern's father: Will they are. You see it's time I tell you a story. I was a young little 15 year old boy like you, and then my father told me that his father and his father and his father before him have told me that there used to be dragons, along time ago. The dragons used to be friends in my family during vikings time. But when the rest of the world thinks that the dragons are a threat, they have to be destroyed. But my family and the chief of the family named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third a dragon master and his Night Fury named Toothless protected the dragons with everything they've got. But when the dragons aren't safe in the human world, they have to leave back to their own. And so the family have kept the dragons a secret ever since then.

Fern: Wow. So the dragons are real.

Fern's father: That's right. I've have hope I might see one, until now.

They all looked at the dragon still asleep and then Fern reminds them of its tail.

Fern: Dad. You forgotten about the tail fin thing.

Fern's dad: Oh right.

Fern's dad then search for a way to take care of the tail fin in the book of dragons.

Fern's dad: Okay. The tail can't grow back. But, there's a blueprint of a tail fin we can replace it with a new one made out of metal and cloth. Kinda like a sail. Luckly, I'm a blacksmith. I can make one in no time.

The book of dragons have the blueprint of the mechanical tail fin that Hiccup place while he made Toothless one when they first meet.

Fern's dad then get started at making the tail while Fern then get closer at the Night Light while giving it some food.

Night Light: (Weakend roars).

Fern: Sshh. Don't worry. We're going to help you get better. Here eat this. It's good for you.

Fern handed the Night Light some fish he found in the refrigerator.

The Night Light then open the mouth and shows no teeth (Like toothless have a retractable teeth like in the movie).

Fern: You're toothless. I thought you might have teeth drago…

Before Fern could finish talking, The Night Light shows to have the ability to retract his teeth.

Fern: Whoa!

The Night Light then eats the fish that Fern gave it.

Fern: Cool.

The Night Light then looks at its tail. And when it got up it went outside.

Fern: Wait!

By the time Fern follow, The Night Light can't fly without the rest of its tail fin.

Fern: You can't fly without that tail. What's wrong? Is there something important?

Night Light: (Roars in worried about its mate).

Fern: Whoa calm down. It's okay. We'll help you find something or someone.

Night Light: (Growls calmly but stills a bit worried about its mate ).

Fern is sitting next to the Night Light.

Fern: Like my dad said, the family helps the dragons. That's what we do.

Night Light: (Soft roars agreeing on what Fern said and smiled).

Fern and the Night Light then starts looking up to the night sky while Fern's dad work on the tail fin.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Light Fury in an unknown lab:

The Light Fury is changed up and is being examined by the Scientists to figure out what it is and where is it from.

Scientist #1: This is amazing! This is nothing we ever encounter before!

Scientist #2: This creature is half reptile and half bird!

One of the Scientist is seeing the Light Fury trying to break free.

Scientist #3: Guys! The creature trying to break lose!

The Light Fury then struggling to break free when the Scientists is holding her down.

One of the Scientists then inject her with a sleeping serum they used to calm patients down.

Light Fury: (Sleepy roars) (English) Sweetie, where are you? (Went to sleep)

Scientist #4: That will keep it asleep for now.

Scientist #5: Sir. If we don't contain this creature, it will kill us.

Scientist #4: Good point. Take it to a containing chamber. We're done testing for today.

The Scientists then take the Light Fury to a containing chamber where it can't escape while it is still sleeping due to the serum.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hidden world:

The dragons are having a great time when the Bewilderbeast is in charge while its king and queen is away.

Bewilderbeast: (Roars loudly) (English) Okay dragons. You're doing a great job. And for that, its dinner time. Luckley I went to the ocean and collected a large amount of fish for every dragons. Here it come!

The Bewilderbeast then release a large amount of fishes for feed every dragons and their young. The dragons then eat the fishes.

Bewilderbeast: (Roars loudly) (English) That's it eat up.

Deadly Nadder: (Soft roars) (English) Bewilderbeast. Are you sure we can stay calm? What if something bad happens to the king and queen while they're out there.

Bewilderbeast: (Roars loudly) (English) Don't worry. It's not gonna happen to them. I mean come on, it's the Alpha were talking about. And it's too early to tell, we'll wait another 3 days or so. Now move along.

Deadly Nadder: (Soft roars) (English) Okay then.

The Deadly Nadder then fly out of the Bewilderbeast sight and then the dragons then calmed and relax for the time being.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fern's house:

Fern's dad then finished the new tail for the Night Light to replace its real one.

Fern's dad: It's finished!

The Night Light with Fern riding on its back is running towards Fern's dad in excitement.

Fern's dad: Whoa. That's quick. Fern what are you doing on it?

Fern: We'll I figure if the family were friends of dragons, I thought if I could ride it.

Fern's dad: Luckley, The tail won't work if someone needs to ride a dragon to make it fly. I thought it be you.

Fern: Really?

Fern's dad: That's right son. You're going to ride a dragon. Just like the dragon master Hiccup.

Fern: Wow. This is incredible. You hear that dragon? We're going to be friends.

Night Light: (Smiles and soft roars).

Fern's dad: I even made a saddle that goes with the tail. So, you can ride more comfortably.

Fern: Cool.

Fern then jumps off the Night Light for his dad to put the saddle in the back of the Night Light.

Fern's dad: Okay, here we go.

Fern's dad then put the mechanic tail on its left side of its tail and then followed the directions of the book of dragons to follow how to connect it.

By the time he was finish, he called his son to try it out.

Fern's dad: Fern! It's ready!

Fern: Coming!

Fern then came down as fast as he can with excitement.

Fern's dad: Wow. Looks like you and that dragon really do have much in common.

Fern: (Laughs) Every funny.

Fern's dad: Now take a look of the Night Light now.

Fern then looked at the Night Light with the saddle and the new tail.

Fern: Wow. Can I fly it?

Fern's dad: I don't know?

Fern didn't listen so he went for it anyway.

Fern: Let's take you for a test drive dragon.

Night Light: (Roars in agreement).

Fern: Alright. Let's go!

Fern's dad: Fern wait!

Fern the activate the tail allowing the dragon to fly again.

Fern: Whoa! This is awesome!

Night Light: (Roars in joy).

When they just flew up into the air, due to Fern's less experience of flying he didn't know how to control the Night Light movements of flying which causing them to fall over.

Fern: DAD!

Fern's dad: Fern!

While they are falling, the Night Light then catches Fern and landed while crashing at the same time. It covered Fern and crash into the ground while protection Fern.

Fern's dad: Fern?!

The Night Light uncover Fern from its wings and showed that he is unharmed.

Fern's dad: Thank god. You're okay.

Fern: Wow I need practice.

Fern's dad: Yeah. I was going to say that to you. When I create the tail I was going to tell you that the tails movements is connected to where you steer. So you need to practice them before you do it.

Fern: Then why can't you fly the dragon then.

Fern's dad: I'm too big. The dragon is way too small for me to fly it.

Fern seeing the point.

Fern: Fair enough.

Fern's dad: This dragon is just the right sizes for your age. So, it will work out for you.

Fern: Okay. But I need some practice first.

Fern's dad: And I'm gonna make sure you do. We'll start tomorrow.

Fern: Okay dad.

Fern's dad then went inside for the night. When Fern was about to go in with him when he sees the Night Light seeing the night sky thinking about his Light Fury mate.

Night Light: (Roars in worrying about its mate).

Fern: What is wrong? Who is it that you are worrying about?

Night Light: (Soft roars).

Fern: I can't understand what you're saying. I wish there was a way for you to translate.

The Night Light then have an idea on how to translate with the humans.

Fern: (Seeing the Night Light heading to a wide open space and followed) What are you doing?

The Night Light then uses his plasma blast to burn some marks on the ground making a single that says "My Dragon Mate have Been Captured. Can you help me save her?". Which amaze fern on what the Night Light is saying.

Fern: Oh no. We gotta tell my mom and dad about this!

Night Light: (Roars of agreement).

Fern: Let's go. And since you can retract your teeth, how about I start calling you, huh. "Toothless 2.0" named after my family dragon master Hiccup's dragon Toothless.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars and smile on liking the name).

Fern: Okay then. Let's go save your mate.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars agreeing) (Thinking) Hang on honey, I'm coming to save you.

Fern and Toothless 2.0 is heading back to the house to tell his mom and dad about the news the Night Light have told him.

**Can Fern master the dragon's flying movements to help Toothless 2.0? What will happen to the Light Fury? Will Toothless 2.0 and his new friends finds a way to save her? Will they make the world that dragons are not a threat? Will dragons and humans live peace together? Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time, Toothless 2.0 lost the left side of its tail fin and so Fern's dad has made a mechanical tail fin due to his experience of being a blacksmith. While Toothless 2.0 is with Fern and his family its mate the Light Fury is being tested on a bunch of scientist. And, when Fern's dad have finish the tail fin, Fern then try and take it and Toothless 2.0 for a test ride. But, due to his less experience of flying a dragon he needs practice. Will Fern master his flying skills? Will Toothless 2.0 finds his mate? How long will the dragons finds out what happens to their king and queen? How long will the Light Fury hold out? Find out now!**

**Chapter 3****: **Dragon training and The Dragon Riders reborn

Meanwhile in Fern's house:

Toothless 2.0 and Fern then tells his mom and dad about the Light Fury that the dragon told Fern about.

Fern's dad: What! A Light Fury has been captured by someone?!

Fern: Yeah! Toothless 2.0 just told me that when we were outside!

Fern's dad: Toothless 2.0?

Fern: Well its need a name. And it have retractable teeth and their was a dragon in the family that was also called Toothless, so that's all I got.

Fern's dad: Good name.

Fern's mom: Oh dear. This is awful. This poor dragon lost its mate. We got to help this poor thing get her back.

Toothless 2.0: (Soft roars happy to what Fern's mom said and then licked her).

Fern's mom: (Laughs) Okay, Okay. Calm down.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars while laughing).

Fern: Dad, I need to practice now. We don't know how long Toothless 2.0 mate will last.

Fern's dad: Son, I wanted to help but even if we start practicing we don't even know where to look. And there's only three of us.

Fern then got the point from his father.

Fern: I'm going to need some help for this. Maybe I can tell my 4 friends from school about this.

Fern's mom: Fern, son, we don't know if they can believe this hole dragon thing. How are they going to believe you?

Fern: Looks like I'll make them believe me by showing them.

Fern's dad: Even if you could make them believe you, you only got one dragon. How are you going to get enough dragons for everyone.

Fern then think of a way to figure out the problem.

When Fern is thinking, Toothless 2.0 then did a loud roar that called to a few of the other dragons (Since he is the Alpha).

Toothless 2.0: (Loud calling roars)

Toothless 2.0 roar spread out all over the globe that give the dragons a call.

* * *

Meanwhile in The Hidden World:

The 4 of the dragons then heard the Alpha call and then they react.

Deadly Nadder: (Roars) (English) Did you guys hear that?

Monstrous Nightmare: (Roars) (English) Yeah. I think I do.

Grunkle: (Roars) (English) It's the Alpha calling us!

Hideous Zippleback: (Both heads roars) (English) (Left Head) They must be… (Right Head) In trouble! We have to… (Left Head) help them!

The four dragons then fly to the entrance of the hidden world but was block by the Bewilderbeast.

Bewilderbeast: (Roars loudly) (English) What are you 4 doing?

Grunkle: (Roars) (English) The Alpha and his mate must be in trouble!

Deadly Nadder: (Roars) (English) The Alpha is calling to us!

Monstrous Nightmare: (Roars) (English) We have to get to the surface! So move!

Hideous Zippleback: (Both heads roars) (English) (Left head) Have we mention… (Right head) The Alpha is calling us?

Bewilderbeast: (Loudly roars) (English) That is weird. I don't hear the Alpha's call. Nor either the other dragons but you 4. Why is he calling to only 4 of you?

Deadly Nadder: (Roars) (English) Must be something important. But we won't know unless we go to him!

Monstrous Nightmare: (Roars) (English) Lets go! The call of the Alpha will help us find them.

Grunkle: (Roars) (English) Okay. Easy there man. We're going to find them.

Bewilderbeast: (Loudly roars) (English) I don't know if this is safe. The Alpha would never go to the surface. Maybe it's a evil dragon like a Red death.

The dragons still hears the Alpha's call.

Deadly Nadder: (Roars) (English) That's the Alpha. I know that roar!

Grunkle: (Roars) (English) Get out of our way! (Fires grunkle lava at the Bewilderbeast eye).

Bewilderbeast: (Roars in pain) (English) AAAHHH! My eye!

Grunkle: (Roars) (English) Now's our chance! Let's go!

Deadly Nadder: (Roars) (English) You hear that dragon, Let's go!

The four dragons then exit the Hidden World while the Bewilderbeast is distracted.

Bewilderbeast: (Loudly roars) (English) Aahh! I'll teach you a lesson when you dragons get back!

The dragons then enter the surface and going to the Alpha.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fern's house:

Fern and his parents are wondering what Toothless 2.0 was roaring about.

Fern: What did he do?

Fern's dad: I don't know but how about we start are dragon training first thing tomorrow?

Fern: Sounds great dad. And I'll tell my friends about this dragon thing.

Fern's dad: I got that as well.

Fern's mom: Can we talked about this tomorrow? It's late.

Fern: Okay mom. Come on Toothless 2.0, you can sleep with me for the night.

Toothless 2.0 and Fern went to the room and the family went to sleep for the night.

The next morning, Fern wakes up with Toothless 2.0 staring at him.

Fern: Hey, buddy.

Toothless 2.0: (Licks Fern on the face in happiness).

Fern: Ugh. Toothless, I know you're excited about the training today, but can you take it easy.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in laughter).

Fern then got up and got dress and telling his friends to come over and help him out.

It's been an hour and Fern's friends have finally came over.

Unname girl: What is it Fern?

Unname boy #1: Yeah. What could be this important this early.

Two unname twins (Boy and Girl): (Boy) Yeah. We were just about to try out this cool new machine. (Girl) Wanna try it out?

Fern: Maybe late. Right now, I need your help.

Unname boy #2: For what. To help you exercise? Hah. Because you're weak.

Fern: Haha. Very funny Scoutlin. But no, not that. It's something else that you won't believe.

Unname girl: Of what.

Fern: Well Fiona, well, um, this.

Fern then shows his friends Toothless 2.0 and they went into surprise.

Everyone: (Talking while in shock).

Fern: I can explain everything.

30 minutes later.

Fern: And so, that's the story.

Fiona: Fern, this is amazing and all but, how are we going to help.

Scoutlin: Yeah. We don't have any dragons to train like you.

Just then, the four dragons from the hidden world just showed up.

Dragons: (Roars)

Fern: Well that problem solved.

Unname boy #1: Wow. This is so amazing. There's so much more we can learn from, of where it's from, what its eat, and… (Inhaling).

Fern: Breathe, Zac.

Zac: Sorry.

Fern: Alright everybody! Pick a dragon and lets get started.

Fern's friends then picked dragons. Fiona picks the Deadly Nadder, Zac picks the Grunkle, Scoutlin picks the Monstrous Nightmare, and the twins picks the Hideous Zippleback (Kinda like with Hiccup and his friends). They all got on the dragons.

Fern: Is everyone ready for today training?!

Everyone: Yeah.

Fern: Alright then, Let's get started!

Fern and his friends than ran off to Fern's house to start their training.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Light Fury:

The Light Fury was laying down while it's starting to wake up and starting to realize where is at.

Light Fury: (Roars) (English) Where am I? What is this place?

The Light Fury then tries a plasma blast at one of the wall, But to no prevail.

Light Fury: (Roars) (English) Why isn't my plasma blast working?

While the Light Fury is roaring, the Scientist is watching her through the security cameras.

Scientist #3: Sir, the creature is getting a little wild. Can we do anything?

Scientist #1: Let's wait a little for like 5 minutes for us to get some more info of this thing. We never seen anything like it before.

Scientist #3: Okay.

The Scientists been waited 5 minutes while studying the Light Fury.

Scientist #2: Sir, can we calm this creature now? It's getting worse.

Scientist #1: Okay. Fine. Get me something that will calm this monster down, and get a room ready. I need to find out more of this creature when its asleep. And don't hurt it. We need it alive.

Scientist #4: Okay sir.

The Light Fury then panic when the Scientists came to its room.

Light Fury: (Roars) (English) What are you doing? Get away from me!

Scientist #5: Hold it down! Grab its wings!

The Scientists the charged at the Light Fury and then grabbed its wings and starting to struggle while holding the Light Fury down.

Light Fury: (Roars in struggling).

Scientists: (Struggling).

Scientist #5: Okay, wait for it… Now!

The Scientist then inject her with another sleeping serum and the Light Fury fell to sleep.

Scientist #5: Get this thing to the next room. We need more info of it.

Scientist #3: Yes sir.

The scientist the carried the Light Fury to the next room, and with the Light Fury last seconds of staying awake, Its shed tears and thinking about its mate and then fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile with Fern's and his friends:

Fern and his friends have been practicing training with the dragons for 3 hours, and they are doing a great job at it.

Fern is flying with Toothless 2.0 while getting the hang of steering its tail.

Fern: I'm starting to do good at this. Huh, bud?

Toothless 2.0: (Roars agreeing).

Fiona: You're doing great up there! But try and do this!

Fiona then uses the Deadly Nadder spine shots and fire it at a target (Kinda like Astrid and Stormfly).

Fiona: Yeah!

Scoutlin is riding the Monstrous Nightmare while its goes in flame (Kinda like Snotlout and Hookfang).

Scoutlin: Youch! Hot, Hot! Luckley my dad got me this fireproof pants! Youch!

Zac is practicing on how to fire the Grunkle lave (Kind like Fishleg).

Zac: Okay, Fire! (The Grunkle fires at the target) Wow. This is amazing! I love training my own dragon.

The twins are messing around with the Hideous Zippleback instead of training (Kina like Ruffnut and Tuffnut).

Twin #1 (Boy): Wow! This is awesome! This dragon got 2 heads for us twins!

Twin #2 (Girl): I know! Right?

They twin then uses the dragons head to make gas and was about to light it up until Fern stop them.

Fern: Don't make that explosion! This gas is explosive! My dad told me if this thing lights up, it will send us half way across the city!

The twins: (Both) Okay.

They've stopped the explosion and the gas have cleared up.

Fern: Okay, I think that's enough training for today. I think it's time to go find my dragon's mate.

Fiona: But first we need a name.

Fern: What?

Zac: Everybody needs a group name.

Fern: Okay fine. How about we call ourselves… (Thinking) (Idea) "Dragon Riders".?

Everyone thinking about the name.

Fiona: "Dragon Riders"? I liked that.

Zac: Yeah. I second that.

Twin (Boy): Is it because we ride dragons?

Twin (Girl): Exactly bone head.

Twin (Boy): Cool.

Scoutlin: Alright! Our first group name!

Fern: You guys are ready to go save a dragon and show the world that dragons exists?!

Everyone: Yes we are!

Fern: I can't hear you!

Everyone: Yes we are!

Fern: Alright then let's go!

The Dragon Riders then got into their dragons and then starts flying off into the sky.

Toothless 2.0 then thinks about his mate.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars worrying).

Fern: Don't worry bud. We'll find her. I promise.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in hoping so) (Thinking) Don't worry honey. We're coming to save you.

The Dragon Riders then fly into the city to start looking for the Light Fury where Toothless 2.0 last saw her.

**Will the Dragonriders search through the entire city for clues? Where is the hideout the Light Fury is in? What will happen to the Light Fury nexts? Will Toothless 2.0 finds his Light Fury mate before it's too late? Will the gang will finally bring peace to humans and dragons so that they can get along? Find out next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time, Fern called to his friends to start dragon training when Toothless 2.0 called in 4 dragons from the hidden world to help it finds it Light Fury mate. Meanwhile the scientists then continued their research of the Light Fury and then took it to another room for it for a next test. When Fern and his friends finish their training, they then called themselves "Dragon Riders" and set out into the city to find Toothless 2.0's mate. What will happen to the Light Fury next? Will the Dragon Riders find the Light Fury? Will everyone in the city will finally realize that dragons are real and are not dangerous? Will they find the Light Fury before it's too late? Find out now! **

**Chapter 4:** The Search and Founded

Meanwhile in the skies above the city:

Fern and the other Dragon Riders are flying above the city while trying to find Toothless 2.0 mate.

Fern: Alright guys! We need to split up and try and find the Light Fury at every single area of the city!

Fiona: And what will happens if people sees us that we are riding dragons?

Fern: I don't know. I haven't gotten that through yet.

Scoutlin: (Screams) Why are we so high up?! Can't we just get a little closer to the ground?!

Fern: If we get to closer to the ground, people will see us. So deal with it.

Zac: What happens if we find that Light Fury Fern?

Fern: I don't know? Maybe take it back to my house to hide it.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in agreeing to make his mate safe).

Fern: Don't worry bud. I promise I'll find her, and I will find her.

The twins: (Boy) I say we uses this dragon gas to find this Light Fury. (Girls) I second that.

The twins then starting to spread Zippleback gas across the sky of the city. Until Fern stopped them.

Fern: No gas! Your risked taking out the city! Along with a bunch of other people! Even the Light Fury!

The twins: (Both) Okay.

The twins then let the gas clear up.

Fern: Alright guys, let's split up and search the areas of the city one by one and if you found something, keep in contact. Okay?

Everyone: Okay!

Fern: Okay. Everyone get going, and good luck.

The gang then spread out and into the city in hoping that one of them will find the Light Fury that is somewhere in the city.

Fern and his Night Fury, Toothless 2.0 is heading to the spot where the Light Fury was taken away.

Fern: Alright Toothless, why would you bring us here?

Toothless 2.0 is sniffing out the Light Fury sense where she was taking away.

Toothless 2.0: (Sniffing) (Roars on saying that he found the trail).

Fern: What? You picked up something?

Toothless 2.0: (Roars on saying that he did).

Fern: Okay, Okay. Let's follow the trail then bud.

Toothless 2.0 is running as fast as he can while Fern is holding on to him while the dragon is quick.

Fern: Whoa. Slow down bud. We have to take to the sky! Or people will see us!

Toothless 2.0 is roaring at denied on what Fern just said and just keep on the trail so that he can find his mate.

Fern: Whoa! Okay then. Suit yourself.

Toothless 2.0 continue running in hoping that he will find his mate. While he is doing that, people in the streets are seeing Fern and Toothless 2.0 as they run past them.

Citizen #1: What is that!

Citizen #2: It's some boy riding in what looks like some sort of lizard.

Citizen #3: This creature must be dangerous! Call animal control!

Fern: Well that secret out.

When Toothless 2.0 continue to run, a group of cops then blocked their way.

Fern: Oh no.

Cop #1: Freeze!

Fern: (Nervous)Toothless, now would be a good time to fly.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars on ignoring Fern).

Fern: What?

Cop #2: We said freezes!

Fern: I can't control him!

The cops then get ready to attack Fern and Toothless 2.0 until Fiona and the rest of Fern's friends and their dragons then send out some fire blast.

(Boom)

Fern: Guys!

(Dragon Roars)

Fiona: Need some help?

Fern: More than you know.

The gang then fire some fire blast and then the twins use the gas and light it up.

The twins: (Boy) Have some dragon breath gas. (Girl) And it comes with a light!

The twins light up the Zippleback gas and cause a safe explosion clearing a path.

The twins: (Both) Yeah!

Zac: What's up with your dragon Fern? He's running like crazy.

Fern: I don't know. I think he picked up the trail.

Scoutlin: Or it must be crazy.

Fern: No. I think it's picking up the Light Fury mate.

Fiona: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's follow that dragon.

Ferns friends are following Toothless 2.0 while Fern is riding him on his back while picking the trail.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Light Fury:

The Light Fury is starting to wake up in a unknown room and is in a glass dome.

Light Fury: (Roars in scared).

Scientist #2: Sir, the creature is awake. But is now contain.

Scientist #1: Good. And make sure it won't escape.

The scientists then made the glass door blast proof.

Scientist #3: The glass is now blast proof sir.

Scientists: Good. Now, let's see if we can analyze it and figure out what it is.

The scientists then get some handles to hold the Light Fury in place for it to get a sample of it.

Light Fury: (Roars in struggle).

When the Light Fury is struggling, the scientists then began to scan the creature insides and began to show up in the screen.

Scientist #1: With this creature, we can figure out where the rest of it's kind our and bring them over to study and experiment on.

Light Fury: (Roars in struggle) (English) This is really bad. Honey, where are you? I need you.

The Light Fury is still getting scanned on while the scientists are examining on it.

* * *

Meanwhile with Fern and the others:

Fern and his friends are still following Toothless 2.0 while it's still running in looking for it's mate while other people sees the gang dragons.

Scoutlin: How much further man?

Fern: I don't know Scoutlin. Toothless is the one who's guiding us.

Scoutlin: Yeah but, we don't know where we are going.

Fern: Well it's only one way to find out! Because we are about to hit that building!

Toothless 2.0 is going so fast, it won't stop and is about to hit the building.

Fern: (Screaming) Toothless!.

Toothless 2.0 just realize that he's about to hurt Fern. So before he could crash into the building, he quickly covered Fern up in his wings and then crashed into the building while the other riders are in shock.

Dragon Riders: (Ghasp).

A second later they heard Fern.

Fern: We're okay!

Dragon Riders: (Relive).

Fern: But, you may want to take a look at this.

The other riders enter the building that Fern and Toothless 2.0 hit, and they realize that they've found a secret research lab that is hidden in a building.

Zac: You're dragon led us here?

Fern: It went a little crazy and crash inside of it. Maybe his mate must be here.

Scoutlin: Or maybe it's just wants to get us into big trouble and get us all killed!

Fiona: Shut up Scoutlin! (Hits him in the head)

Scoutlin: Ow!

Fern: Sshh. Quiet guys! We may not be alone in here.

Scoutlin: Alright.

Fern: Now, we're still going to split up inside the building and try and find the Light Fury. If my dragon tells us that she's in here somewhere, and she must be in here. And remember, she looks like my dragon. Agree.

Everyone: Okay.

Fern: Will meet back here in 2 hours. Cool?

Everyone agrees.

Fern: Alright. Stay with your dragons too. Now let's go!

Everyone then split up and search the building in hoping to find the Light Fury.

* * *

Meanwhile with Fern and Toothless 2.0:

Fern and Toothless are searching the hallway in hoping to find Toothless's mate.

Fern: Man this place is big. (in radio) Fiona, any luck?

Fiona: (In radio) Not quite, this place is so big and this is one crazy research lab.

Fern: (In radio) I know. But if this place have my dragon's mate, and this must be it. He didn't just crashed into a wall for nothing.

Fiona: (In radio) I know. We'll keep in touch and we will find this dragon no matter what.

Fern: (In radio) Good. Fern out.

They both hang up their radios.

Toothless 2.0: (Sniffing and soft roars that he found something).

Fern: What is it boy?

Toothless then grab Fern's arm and dragging him to the place.

Fern: Agh. uh.

Toothless 2.0 then stop at the door entrance and seeing through the window of it and dropped Fern on what he saw.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in shocked and dropped Fern).

Fern: Ow. What is it now?

Fern seeing on what Toothless 2.0 is seeing.

Fern: Oh, that.

Seeing the Light Fury unconscious and being experimented on.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in anger of what's happening to its mate).

Fern: I know bud. We're going to save her. But, first we need some back up.

Fern took out his radio.

Fern: (In radio) Guys. We found the Light Fury.

Fiona: (In radio) Really? Wow, you are good at this.

Scoutlin: (In radio) No fair.

Zac: (In radio) Deal with it Scoutlin.

Scoutlin: (In radio) Mmh. Fine.

Fern: (In radio) Guys I need you down where I'm at. I need back up.

Foina: (In radio) We're on our way Fern. You can start without us in the meantime.

Fern: (In radio) Roger that.

The gang then put their radios away.

Fern: Alright bud. Are you ready.

Toothless 2.0 then reacts by shooting a plasma blast to open the door.

Toothless 2.0: (Growls by shoot a plasma blast).

Door opens.

Fern: Okay, that answers my question. Lets go.

Fern and Toothless 2.0 then enter the room where the Light Fury is above them and the scientists as well with them two at the bottom.

Light Fury: (Screams in pain).

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in responses).

The Light Fury was surprise at seeing his mate to rescue her.

Fern: Okay Toothless, Plasma blast!

Toothless 2.0 the fires a plasma blast at the glass dome at the bottom but with no effect, not even a scratch.

Fern: You gotta be kidding me.

Toothless 2.0 ran to the dome to try and break it to free it's mate. He try hitting it with it's head but to no effect. And, then roar to the Light Fury (Lucky the dome are one way for only the Light Fury to hear each side).

Toothless 2.0: (Growls to the Light Fury to save her).

Fern: Don't worry bud. We'll save her, I hope. Guys where are you?

* * *

Meanwhile with the Scientists:

While Fern and Toothless 2.0 waited for their friends, the scientists the heard a loud noise (Due to Toothless 2.0 plasma blast being loud)

Scientist #2: Sir, we heard an explosion on the lower level.

Scientist #1: Impossible.

Scientist #3: Maybe something drop.

Scientist #1: That is too loud to be a small object. You two go check it out.

Scientist #4 and #5: Yes sir.

Scientist #4 and 5 went down stairs to check on the noise.

Scientist #1: If there is an intruder, I will destroy them.

Scientists the continued the experiment on the Light Fury while Fern and Toothless 2.0 was staring at the bottom while waiting for their friends.

**Can Fern and Toothless finds a way to free the Light Fury? Will the Scientists tries and figure out what the Light Fury is? Will Fern's friends get there in time? Will Fern and Toothless 2.0 get captured? Find out next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time, Fern's and his friends have enter the city where the Light Fury was last seen. But, when Toothless 2.0 picked up the scent of his mate he rush in the trail as fast as he could. When Toothless 2.0 is leading the way of the path he picked up, the Light Fury is being experimented by the scientists who are trying to find it's home and hurting the Light Fury, by the time Toothless 2.0 Found the building where the Light Fury is, only to find out that the Light Fury is sealed in a dome that is blast proof and the blast give away their hiding spot. Can Fern and his dragon finds a way to break the dome? Will Fern's friends get their on time? Will the scientists find Fern and his dragon? How long will the Light Fury last? Find out now!**

**Chapter 5****: **The Rescue and Escaping

Meanwhile in the examining room:

Fern and his dragon is watching the Light Fury unconscious and hurt due to the examining by the scientists while Toothless 2.0 cries out for her.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in worrying of its mate).

Fern: Easy bud. I know, we'll get her out. And since the others are going to be late, We need to break her out in the meantime.

Fern looking for a way to bust out the Light Fury out of the dome.

Fern: (Thinking) (Looking at the control panel) I got it! If I can weaken the dome resistance structor, We can use your plasma blast to bust the bottom part of the dome open!

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in agreeing with the plan while smiling).

Fern: Good. Now I just need to find the right switch to do it. Oh, if only I have a manual or something.

At the moment, Toothless 2.0 just gave another idea. He shoot one of his plasma blast at the control panel and shorten it out.

Toothless 2.0: (Shoots plasma blast at the panel).

Fern: Or we can do that.

When the panel was shortening out, the dome is beginning to lose power.

(Dome electrification)

Fern: It's working!

While the dome is losing power, two of the scientist found them.

Scientist #4: Stop! Stay where you are!

Fern is shock but then they're seeing the dome damage.

Scientist #5: What have you done!

The dome lose power.

Fern: Saving my dragon's mate. Now bud!

Toothless 2.0 the fires a plasma blast at the dome then cracking it.

Toothless 2.0: (Shoots plasma blast at the dome).

The dome breaks apart.

Scientist #4: The dome is broken!

The Light Fury the drop to the bottom of the dome.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Scientist above:

The scientists then were surprise of the Light Fury fell to the bottom.

Scientist #1: Where is that creature go?!

Scientist #3: Sir, the creature is still in the dome, but for some reason the dome is cracked at the lower level.

Scientists #1: What! Gather our troops and capture the intruders now!

Scientists #2: Yes sir.

The scientists then send out an alert of the intruders in the area.

* * *

Meanwhile with Fern and Toothless 2.0:

Toothless 2.0 went up to the Light Fury and comforting her.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in telling the Light Fury that he is here).

Fern: Don't worry bud, we'll help her heal. Now, grab her and lets get out of here.

Scientist #5: You're not going anywhere.

The two scientist the surrounds Fern and his dragon while Toothless 2.0 is distracted on his mate.

Fern: Toothless, Help.

The scientist was about to catch them until the rest of the riders came to the rescue and one of them shoots a fireball.

Scientist #4: AAHH! (Shot by a fireball)

Fiona: Looks like we were late for the party.

Fern: You said it.

Zac: Lava spew!

Zac then asked his Grunkle to shoot lava at the alarm system so the rest of the building won't hear it.

Fern: Guys! We need to get this dragon out of here! And fast!

Zac: How? It's too heavy to carry!

Just then, Toothless 2.0 then uses his arm to carry his mate put here on his back.

Fiona: Looks like this dragon don't mind to carry it.

Fern: Well, it is his mate after all.

Scoutlin: How about we get the heck out of here already!

The twins: (Boy) But this place is so cool. (Girl) Yeah. We haven't blown it up yet.

Fern: If we blow this place up, will kill everyone in here. Including us, so let's go!

The twins: (Both) Fine.

Fern then ties the Light Fury down on Toothless 2.0 back so she won't fall off but left room for the saddle to ride his dragon.

Fern got on the saddle.

Fern: Let's go guys!

The Dragon Riders then flies out of the lab with the scientists left in anger.

Scientists #4: Sir, 2 of our men are injured and the intruders have escape with some same creatures like that thing but different.

Scientist #1: (Growls in anger) (Calming) We'll search the building if they are still in here, and if not, then we'll search the entire city for them. You heard me?

Scientists #4: Yes sir.

Scientists #1: We must not let them escape us!

The scientists then send out an alarm to warn his men and search the area of the riders.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway:

The Dragon Riders are running through the hallway to try and escape the scientists lab while heading to the entrance that Toothless 2.0 made.

Scoutlin: It's bad enough that we just starting training these dragons things, but trying to escape this secret building that have mad scientists while carrying a Light Fury! How are we going to get out of here!

Fern: We're going out by the way we got in Scoutlin. So that shouldn't be too hard.

The twins: (Boy) Yeah, that's a great idea. By the way.. (Girl) You may wanna pay attention to where you see because… (Boy) There's some cops and scientists security blocking our way.

The gang then look to where the twins are pointing at and then they were block out of the entrance.

Cops #1: Don't move!

Fiona: Yeah, well tell it to these things!

Fiona's dragon then shoots some spine shots at the cop's and scientist's weapons.

Cop #2: Look out!

Cop #3: Take cover!

Scientist #1: Don't let them get away!

Zac: We're going to need another entrance.

Fern: Don't worry. Toothless, plasma blast!

Toothless 2.0: (Growls while firing a plasma blast).

Toothless 2.0 fires a plasma blast at a wall to make another entrance.

Fern: Lets go guys!

Everyone: Right behind you!

The Dragon Riders then flies out of the building then into the sky to get out of range of the cops and the scientists.

Scoutlin: Where are we going now?

Fern: We're going home. This dragon needs some help. My dad is an expert at taking care of dragons. He'd know what to do.

Fiona: And we'll be right there besides you.

Fern: Really?

Zac: Heck yeah! This is a new discovery and we're friends.

Scoutlin: I love a good fight. And, this doesn't me I'm not you're rival.

Fern: You were never was my rival.

Scoutlin: Yeah right.

The twins: (Boy) I love this dragon. (Girl) And we love a good action.

Fern: You guys shouldn't do it if you want.

Fiona: We're with you until the end of the line Fern.

Zac: That's right. We're Dragon Riders now right?

Fiona: And we're not giving up now.

Fern smiled and said..

Fern: Thanks guys. Now, let's get this dragon back home.

The Dragon Riders then head for Fern's house while flying into the sunset.

* * *

Meanwhile with the scientists and the wreck building:

The Scientists then looked at the security cams and looked for any sign of the intruders and their dragons movements.

Scientist #2: Sir, we are sorry we failed you. They've got away with the creature and they flown it into the sky of range.

Scientist #1: Don't worry my good man. While that creature was asleep, I install a tracer on its wings just incase something like this happens.

The scientist then turn on the location screen and shows a red dot (That is the Light Fury) moving through radar.

Scientist #2: That's great sure.

Scientist #1: It won't get far from us. We will track this creature and it's so called "friends" wherever it goes and once we recapture it and its allies, We will dissect them to find out the truth.

Scientist #2: Should I let our troops to follow this creature.

Scientist #1: No. We shall wait until it makes a complete stop and hopes it won't go anywhere. We will wait a full day until tomorrow at noon just incase. If we go after it now, they we'll get away again and sooner or later, they'll notice the tracer.

Scientist #2: Okay sir.

The scientist left to room and the other continues to keep track of them wherever they go.

* * *

Meanwhile at Fern's house:

Fern's dad and mom are doing a little cleaning outside the house due to the training Fern and his friends had.

While they are cleaning, They've saw their son and his friends with the Light Fury.

Fern's dad: Honey! Look!

Fern's mother then saw where here husband is pointing at.

Fern's mother: Our son did it!

Fern and his friends swoop down and their dragons then landed on the ground.

Fern's dad ran up to him and gave him a hug.

Fern's dad: Son! You are amazing!

Fern: Thanks dad. Now, can you let me go.

Fern's dad: Sorry.

Fern's dad stopped hugging and Fern got off Toothless 2.0 and went to his back and untie his dragon's mate.

Fern's mom: What happen to this poor thing?

Fern: Long story. Dad, can you help her?

Fern's dad: I'll see what I can do. Lucky this book tells a lot about dragons so I can use it.

Fern's dad then carries the Light Fury to the house to see if he can help it.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in worry of its mate after the adventure).

Fern: Don't worry bud. My dad will help it and we'll take care of it. Don't worry, she'll be fine. I know it. Come on guys! We need some rest after this hole adventure.

Fiona: Okay. We're on our way.

The Dragon Riders and their dragons headed for the house. And since there is no more room for the other 4 dragons, they have to stay outside near the house while Toothless 2.0 and the Light Fury have taken the room inside.

* * *

Meanwhile in the big room inside of Fern's house where his dad too the Light Fury:

The Light Fury is being healed by Fern's dad who is following the Book of Dragons that tells detail on how to heal dragons and calm it down.

Fern enter the room.

Fern: Dad. Is it going to be okay?

Fern's dad: Don't worry son. She's lucky that you save her in time. It looked like she been through worse, but she'll be fine. She just need some rest.

Fern: Okay dad. (Looking at the Light Fury) Hey, how did you manage to calm it down?

Fern's dad: I found it tickle spot and I use Cat Nip to calm it down.

Fern: Cat Nip?

Fern's dad: Its kinda like dragon nip since they are also part cat.

Fern: Right.

Fern's dad: There. That should do it. I also give it some food before it went to sleep. It will be find in the morning.

Fern: Okay dad. I hope so, because my dragon is worried like crazy. Looked at him.

Fern's dad then looked at Toothless 2.0 looking worried of his mate by walking back and forth.

Fern's dad: I see. Let's give it some time to rest. We'll check on her in the morning.

Fern: Okay dad. Come on guys. You're spending the night with me and the dragons are sleeping outside in the yard.

Everyone: Okay.

Fern: Good night bud. Don't worry. She'll be okay in the morning.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in agreeing).

Later that night, Toothless 2.0 stared at the door and still worries of its mate.

Toothless 2.0: (Soft roars) (English) Hang in there honey. You're going to be okay. I promise.

Toothless 2.0 then went to sleep in front of the door where the Light Fury is inside.

While the Light Fury is sleeping the red blink (The tracer) starts beeping so soft on its left wing.

**Will the Light Fury make it through? Will the scientists find them? Will the Dragon Riders find out that there is a tracer on the Light Fury? Will they find a way to stop the scientist from tracking them? Find out next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time, Fern and the Dragon Riders have found the Light Fury and tries to bust her out. But, when Fern's friends won't make it in time, Fern and Toothless 2.0 did the destructions to bust out the Light Fury and is out cold due to the examining. When Toothless 2.0 and Fern and the rest of the Riders made their escape they headed back to Fern's house with the help of his dad to heal the Light Fury. But, only to find out that there is a tracer on the Light Fury left wing when it was kidnap. Will the Riders find out that the Light Fury have the tracer? Will the scientists find where the Riders and their dragons are hiding? Will the Light Fury be okay? Will the world will find out that the dragons exist and are peaceful creatures? Find out now!**

**Chapter 6**: A Peaceful Time and Discovery

Meanwhile at Fern's house:

The sun is rising up and the birds are chirping. It's been a day when Fern and his friends and the dragons have save the Light Fury from those mad scientists. While they are resting, Toothless 2.0 continue to stay near the door where the Light Fury is resting due to the examining the scientist did to her. Fern woken up and headed for his dragon.

Fern: Toothless, You're still worry about your mate?

Toothless 2.0: (Soft roars in saying yes).

Fern: I know bud. But, don't worry. She'll make it. She just need some rest. We just have to wait. Okay?

Toothless 2.0: (Soft roars in agreeing).

Fern: Come on bud. I know a lake nearby that has a lot of fish. That will cheer you up.

Toothless 2.0: (Soft roars in agreeing with the invite).

Fern: Mom! Dad! I'm taking my dragon out for some fresh air!

Fern's dad: Okay son! Stay out of trouble! And don't go too far!

Fern: Okay! Come on bud.

Toothless 2.0 followed Fern to the lake he'd talked about.

* * *

Meanwhile at the lake:

Fern and Toothless 2.0 arrive at the lake.

Fern: We're here bud.

Toothless 2.0 then ran to the lake and drink some water. And, by seeing some fish it catches one and ate it and then did again.

Fern: Whoa, someone's hungry.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in saying thank you while smiling).

Fern: You're welcome bud.

Toothless 2.0 then ran up in front of Fern and upchuck the other half of the fish to Fern (Like Toothless did to Hiccup).

Fern: (Disgust) No thanks. I'm good. It's all yours.

Toothless 2.0 then ate the fish again.

Fern: (Disgust) (Whispers) Gross.

While Fern and Toothless 2.0 at the lake, the dragons and Fern's friends came up and join them.

Fiona: Fern!

Fern then looked in surprise.

Fern: Guys. What are you doing here.

Zac: We come to join you.

Fern: Really?

Scoutlin: I just followed them because I feel left out.

The twins: (Boy) We don't know what we're doing. (Girl) We just followed them for fun.

Fern: Okay.

Fiona: We should have some fun. Let's go flying with our dragons.

Fern: Okay. What do you say bud? You wanna go for a flight?

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in excitement of going flying).

Fern: Alright then. Lets go!

Fern then got on Toothless 2.0 and then activate his tail and then he and his friends then flies into the sky.

Fern: Woo hoo! This is awesome!

Fiona: I know right! These dragons are amazing!

Scoutlin: Are you sure? Because mine just keep ignoring me.

Fiona: Maybe it's hate you.

Scoutlin: Oh really? Dragon, Light it up!

Scoutlin's Monstrous Nightmare then starts the flame in its body.

Scoutlin: Ow! Not that! Ow!

The gang: (Laughing).

Scoutlin: Oh very funny.

Fern: You thinks that's a move? Check this out!

Fern and Toothless 2.0 then swoop across the sky at fast speed and did a loopy loop 3 times and then fly up into the sky and lean down and fly straight again.

Everyone in surprise of the moves.

Fern: Neat right guys?

Zac: Wow that was incredible.

Fiona: Those were some nice moves Fern.

Scoutlin: Okay I have to admit, it was cool.

Fern: Thanks. Me and Toothless 2.0 learn this move when we were training yesterday.

Fiona: Strange we haven't notice that.

The twins: (Boy) We'll I'd seen it. (Girl) Me too.

Zac: And you two haven't told any of us?

The twins: (Boy) We don't wanna spoil the surprise. (Girl) That and we forgot.

Scoutlin: Idiots.

Fern: Alright guys. Let's take some training in the sky. Lucky me dad install these connection line so that we can stay close to our dragons.

Everyone: Okay.

Fern: Alright then. Let's go show some moves.

The Dragon Riders then flies into the sky and starts training some dragon moves and having fun.

* * *

Meanwhile in the science lab:

The scientists then repair the damage that the Dragon Riders have made since their rescue mission. And one of them is seeing the tracking screen that tracking the Light Fury.

Scientist #3: Sir, our lab is repaired. But, our systems are still down.

Scientist #1: That is fine. We need a break of this anyway.

Scientist #3: What do we do now?

Scientist #1: How about we go and get our creature back.

Scientist #3: But Sir, We lost it when they rescue it. How are we going to find them?

Scientist #1 then shows the monitor of the tracer they put on the Light Fury.

Scientist #3: Oh yeah, forgotten about that.

Scientist #1: This creature have been in this area for more than a day. So, we may get it before it manage to get away. And even if it get away….

Scientist #3: We can just track it again!

Scientist #1: That's right. Now get some men ready and called the police for back up. At sundown, we are getting that creature and the other creatures and arrest or destroy anyone that stands in our way.

Scientist #3: Yes sir. I'm on it.

Scientist #3 left the room to inform the others while Scientist #1 keep tracking the Light Fury through the monitor.

* * *

Meanwhile with Fern the others:

Fern and his friends we're having fun in the sky when the sun was at a near sunset when they are up there all this time.

Fern: What a beautiful sunset over the horizon.

Fiona: Yeah. It's beautiful when we're up this high.

Zac: With these dragons, we can do anything. And not only that, we have new friends to play with.

Fern: Yeah. And these are friends dragons. With them, we can do anything. (Yawn) Let's get back down, it's getting late.

Scoutlin: I second that. I'm scared of heights!

Fern: You really got to get over your fears Scoutlin.

Scoutlin: Shut up!

Fern: Alright guys. Time to get back down.

Everyone: Okay.

The Dragon Riders flew back to Fern's house and and landed on the ground where Fern's parents are waiting for them.

Fern: Mom. Dad. What are you doing out here?

Fern' dad: We have a surprise for your dragon.

Fern's mom: And it's will be a good surprise.

Fern's parents then revealed the Light Fury playing outside in the yard and is okay and healthy again.

Fern: The Light Fury is okay!

Toothless 2.0 then ran up in surprise and relief that it's mate is okay.

Toothless 2.0: (Cuddling its mate).

Light Fury: (Cuddling back).

Fiona: Aw, how cute.

Scoutlin: How many dragons keep showing up by surprise?

Zac: Countless.

Scoutlin: Whatever.

The twins: (Boy) So what should we name the Light Fury thing? (Girl) How about Toothpaste?

(Boy) Toothache? (Girl) Teethman?

Fern: Okay first, It's a girl dragon. And second, Why are you choosing names that are tooth related?

The twins: (Boy) Don't know. (Girl) Maybe because of your dragon.

Fern: (Thought of what they said of his dragon) Okay good point. But, how about a girl name called… "Luna".

Everyone thinking of the name.

Fiona: Cute name Fern.

Zac: Now that is fitting for a girl dragon like her.

Scoutlin: Is it because there is a girl you loved? (Laughing)

Fern: Stop it Scoutlin and no.

The twins: (Boy) I don't get it. (Girl) Neither do I.

Fern: Really? But, that makes 4 over 2 so "Luna" is shall be.

Fern the got closer to the two dragons who are happy to have reunited. And got closer to the Light Fury.

Fern: Hey girl. How are you doing?

Luna: (Growls).

Fern: Easy girl. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to have fun with you.

Fern got closer Luna and got closer the Light Fury then calmed down and Fern touched her head to show a sign of friendship.

Luna: (Soft roars).

Fern: That a girl. That's it. I'm your friend.

Toothless 2.0 then join in with the two and so they are going to have fun no they are together again.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Woods in front of Fern's house:

Luna and Toothless 2.0 are outside looking at the moon and staring at the night sky while the others are at Fern's house.

Toothless 2.0: (Soft roars) (English) I am so happy you are okay sweetie.

Luna: (Soft roars) (English) Well, It wouldn't have happened if you haven't got there in time.

Toothless 2.0: (Soft roars) (English) Yeah well, it took a little time for me to track your sense and a little sacrifice of my left tail fin.

Luna: (Looking at the tail) (Soft roars) (English) Oh. That must be tough. I'm so sorry this happens to you.

Toothless 2.0: (Soft roars) (English) No it's not your fault. This whole idea of traveling to the surface was mine. I shouldn't leave the dragons home in the first place.

Luna: (Cuddling) (Soft roars) (English) Hey don't blame yourself. We were just scaring those creatures and when jump in. Those people are mean but these people helped us and treated us like family. And, if it weren't from you, we wouldn't have discover this whole world.

Toothless 2.0: (Soft roars) (English) Yea. I guess you're right. And, if weren't from me, I wouldn't have called the other four dragons for back-up.

Luna: (Soft roars) (English) That's it. And besides, I think we're going to be here for a while. It's a whole new world, making new friends, and we've even got names from a nice boy.

Toothless 2.0: (Soft roars) (English) Yeah. I guess you're right.

The other 4 dragons came up to the king and queen.

Toothless 2.0: (Soft roars) (English) Thank you. For saving my mate.

Deadly Nadder: (Soft roars) (English) No. Thank you Alpha. For letting us out of the underground. For trusting us.

Grunkle: (Soft roars) (English) For making us better dragons.

Toothless 2.0: (Soft roars) (English) You know, you could always stay with us for a while.

Hideous Zippleback: (Soft roars) (Both heads) Really?

Toothless 2.0: (Soft roars) (English) Yeah. You can be an Alpha and it's mate bodyguards and be free to have fun.

Monstrous Nightmare: (Soft roars) (English) Thank you.

Toothless 2.0: (Soft roars) (English) Anytime.

When the dragons are chatting, Fern and his friends and family came up to the dragons and tell them a warning.

Fern: Toothless! Dragons! We gotta get out of here!

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in confusing).

Fern: No time! Those freaky scientists have found out where we live and are coming this way!

Fiona: Let's go already!

Fern and the rest have got on the dragons (Fern's parents take the Light Fury) and flies out of the area and into the sky leaving Fern's house and got view of the cops and the scientists.

Fern: How do those guys know where I live?! We were high up into the sky without anybody looking!

Fern's dad: I think I found something in the Light Fury left wing but I can't get a closer look.

Zac: Maybe when we are in a safe distance we can take a look at it.

Fern: Good idea Zac. I don't think this is over. We've go to be ready.

The Riders fly out of the area and into the unknown.

* * *

Meanwhile with the scientist in their portable lab:

Scientist #2: Sir, they've got away again.

Scientist #1: Not to worry. The tracer on that creature is still in the wing. And as long as the creature stays with the group. We can follow them wherever we go. (Looking at the monitor) Keep going straight and follow those things.

Scientist #2: Yes sir. (In radio to the other troops) Move out!

Scientist #1: Every soon my creature. (Evil voice) Soon. Soon.

The scientists and the cops then followed the trail while going through the path while tracking the Light Fury.

**Will the scientists recapture the Light Fury and capture its friends? Will Fern and the other Riders figure out the tracer? Will the scientist tries and catch them before their next move? Find out next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time, Fern and the others were having a nice peaceful break after their mission to save the Light Fury when the scientists were examining it. Meanwhile, the scientists then used a tracer that they've implanted on the Light Fury's left wings when they captured it and followed the trail of its path of where it went. When they got to Fern's house, the Dragon Riders them escape the area before they can get close to them and only to realize something was on the Light Fury's left wing. Will they find out about the tracer? Will the scientists find the Dragon Riders? Will the Riders find a way to show the world that dragons are peaceful creatures? Find out now! **

**Chapter 7**: Settling and Recaptured

Meanwhile in the sky:

Fern and the other riders (Including Fern's parents) are flying in a safe distance of the scientists and the cops for 2 hours when they've found out where they are and been tracking them .

Zac: I see a clearing in the woods. We should be safe for now.

Fern: Alright Zac. We made a long distance between them and us. We should set up camp for them night.

Scoutlin: Finally! A break.

Fern's dad: And maybe now I can find out what this thing in the left tail is.

Fern: Good idea dad. In the meantime, we'll make shelter.

Fern and the other riders then landed in the ground when their dragons are exhausted for flying for so long.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in tired).

Fern: You've earn this break bud. Get some rest.

Toothless 2.0 then went to sleep along with the other dragons while its mate is still energize.

Fern's dad then try to see the blinker at Luna's left wing.

Luna: (Growls).

Fern's dad: Easy dragon. I'm just going to check your wing.

Luna: (Growls slowly).

Fern's dad: Shh. It's okay. It's okay.

Fern's dad then grabbed the Light Fury's left wing and then it's started to calm down.

Luna: (Growls calmly).

Fern's dad: Yeah. It's okay. I won't hurt you.

Fern's dad then checked the wing and then saw the tracer on the wing.

Fern: Dad, what is that thing?

Fern's dad: I don't know. But, I need more time to figure this out.

Fiona: In the meantime, we should get some firewood for warmth for the night.

Zac: Yeah. It's cold out here. Bad time for an attack at Fern's house and not enough time to get food.

Fern's mom: Not to worry. I manage to grab enough food after we notice that they are coming. It's in my bag.

Scoutlin: Good. I'm starving.

Fern: We have to ration these food. We don't know how long we could hide so we better save it.

Scoutlin: Aw man!

Fern: Alright guys. Let's get the shelter ready for tonight. We might be hunted by those guys.

Everyone then started on setting up camp to sleep for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile with the scientists:

The scientists then settled down for the night as well since it's too late and their tired to travel any further.

Scientists #1: We will settle down for the night. We will continue the track tomorrow.

Scientists #4: Thank you sir. We need some rest.

Scientists #1: And it's looks like the creature also stopped for some rest. We will follow it tomorrow and we are ready.

Scientists #3: Yes sir.

Scientists #1: Soon we'll take the creature back and study those others by dissection them and destroy those thieves who took them from us.

Scientists #2: But sir, we don't want to kill those creature. We need them alive to learn more. What if they are endangered species?

Scientists #1: (Yelling) I don't care what's going to happen! I need to know what they are even if its kills them!

Scientists #2: (Scared) Yes sir.

The scientists then left the room for some rest leaving Scientist #2 wondering if he's doing the right thing.

Scientists #2: I don't know about killing, but I do know if I'm choosing the right thing.

Scientist #2 went to sleep thinking about what he's doing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest:

The Dragon Riders then set up camp for the night and then started to come up with a plan to figure out what to do.

Fiona: Fern, what are we going to do?

Fern: I don't know yet. But the one question I don't get is that how those guys know where I live and how did they know where to find Luna?

Zac: That is a good question.

Fern's dad then sees the problem.

Fern's dad: I think I know how they've found you.

Fern: What is it dad?

Fern's dad: This red blinker in Luna's wing, is a tracking device.

Everyone: What!?

Fern's dad: I found this in the wings when we were flying.

Fern: They've must've put that on her when she was captured.

Scoutlin: You happy now Fern?

Fern: What? What did I do?

Scoutlin: If you haven't found this stupid dragon and tries to rescue it's mate, none of this would happen!

Fiona: Scoutlin!

Fern: I did not assign this mission, Toothless did so we can save its mate! And, my dad told me that the family have helped dragons for centuries and we protected and you blame me for this!

Scoutlin: Oh so you wanna go?!

Fern: I'm not fighting you Scoutlin!

Scoutlin: Well this will be easy!

Scoutlin then walked up to Fern to fight him with Fern stepping back to not fight him.

Fern's mom: Enough you two! Scoutlin! You leave my son alone! And he's right, the family does help dragons. And you shouldn't blame him for it. He's just doing it the family way. Like his father.

Scoutlin: But he's…

Fern's mom: No buts.

Scoutlin: Fine!

Scoutlin backs off of Fern in anger.

Fern: Thanks mom.

Fern's mom: Anytime.

Fern: Now, back to our old problems. We are being tracked when the light fury is with us. So, we need to do something.

Fiona: Like what.

Fern: (Thinking) (Idea) We have to leave Luna.

Everyone: What!

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in disagreeing).

Fern: Look, we don't know how to remove the tracer. And, as long as we're together, we can't outrun them.

Fern's dad: Fern right. As long as she's with us, we can't outrun them.

Zac: But, we can't just let them take Luna and we can't leave her alone.

Fern: That's why she won't be alone.

Fiona: What are you saying?

Fern: I'm saying that I'm staying with Luna and try and fight off those guys as long as I can while you get away.

Fiona: No Fern. We're not leaving you.

Fern: I don't have a choice. I promise Toothless that I protect his mate and that's what I'm going to do.

Fiona: Fern…

Before Fiona can finish, Fern's dad then stopped her.

Fern's dad: He's right. We have to go.

Zac: What?

Fern's dad: But, we are going to come back for you when the area is clear. Okay son?

Fern: Okay dad. Thanks.

Fern's mom: Be Careful son.

Fern: I made it this far. Have I?

Fern's mother laugh to his joke.

The Riders then got on their dragons and they fly off into the sky (Except for Toothless 2.0).

Toothless 2.0: (Soft roars saying that he is staying).

Fern: No Toothless, go.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in disagreeing).

Fern then sees the point of Toothless 2.0 and petted him.

Fern: I know bud. I know.

Fern's dad: Fern.

Fern response and his dad gave him the book of dragons while he toss it to him while in the sky.

Fern's dad: Take this. It will come in handy for you.

Fern: Thanks dad.

Fern then see his friends and family fly off into the sky until he can't see them anymore.

Fern then trained with the two Furies while they waited for the scientists to get to their spot.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Scientists:

The scientists are a little closer to the area where Fern and the two Furies are.

Scientists #4: Sir, we are going into the area where they are.

Scientists #1: Good. And let's not waste any time now, we are so close. And get your paralyzer darts ready and captured those thieves.

Scientists #2: And, we capture it and don't kill it. Right?

Scientists #1: Oh we won't kill it…

Scientists #2: Phew.

Scientists #1: Yet.

Scientists #2 then left into a shock on what he said and stills worry about the creature.

And, then the tracer in the monitor then led out a loud beep telling them that they are at the area.

Scientists #1: We're here. Get ready for capturing!

Everyone (Except Scientist #2): Yes sir!

They all are waiting in front of the door for the stop.

The vehicle then stopped and they all charge at the area and then come to a stop to find out that it is empty.

Scientist #1: No! Impossible. It says that they're right here! But, this place is empty!

Just then a plasma blast then shoot near the troops.

Fern: Correction, _Was_ empty.

Fern and the two Furies are flying in the air.

Fern: Plasma blast you two!

The two Furies then shoot plasma blasts at the back of the troops and taking some of them out.

Scientists #1: Dart them down!

The scientists and the cops (Except Scientists #2) Are shooting darts at the boy and the dragons while they are dodging them.

Fern: Don't let any of these darts touch you two!

Toothless 2.0 and Luna: (Roars in agreeing).

The fight have been going on for 40 minutes and they are still attacking each other.

Fern: Don't these guys ever give up?

Scientists #1: Don't stop firing! Keep it up!

Scientists #2: Sir, maybe we should stop.

Scientists #1: What?!

Scientists #2: I mean, he's just a kid and he cared for these creatures and we can't do that.

Scientists #1: Have you forgotten that they took the creature away from us and destroy have our lab!?

Scientists #2: No.

Scientists #1: Then stay out of it then!

Scientists #2: (Scared) Yes sir.

Scientists #2 left him out of sight and they continue to shoot down the boy and the dragons.

Scientists #1: Okay I had it! (He grabbed a dart gun) Give me that!

Cop #1: Okay okay.

Scientists #1 then getting a clear aim of the two furies.

Scientists #1: Take this you filthy creatures.

Scientists #1 then shoots two darts at the two dragons with a direct hit at them.

Toothless 2.0 and Luna: (Roars due to the darts).

Fern: Uh oh, Toothless!

Fern and the two Furies then crashed into the ground and the two dragons are knocked out.

Fern: Toothless! Luna! What did you do to them!

Scientists #1: Oh don't worry, they are just sleeping due to the darts. Now then kid, if you just give us those two creatures, I'm sure we will let you go.

Fern: I will never give them up. Just try and take them!

Scientists #1: Okay then. Troops capture these creatures and bring the boy with them since he cared about them so much!

The scientists and the cops grabbed Fern and the dragons and take them to the truck and locked them in. And they've all drive away.

Scientists #1: Those other creature may have escape, but at least we got our creature back and a new one and a random teenager.

Scientists #2: Are you sure we can do this? I mean what if he's trying to protect them.

Scientists #1: Enough talked! I don't care of what happens next! We captured them and we'll put then in a secure place where they can't escape! Got it?!

Scientists #2: (Scared) Yes sir. (Thinking) I wonder if that kid is trying to protect them. And, I wonder if he's knows something about those creatures.

The scientists and the cops drive back to the city while Fern and his dragons are in the back of the truck.

**Will Fern finds a way to escape them the second time? Will the other Dragon Riders find out what happens to Fern and the dragons? Will Scientists #2 choose a side between the scientists or Fern? What will happen to Toothless 2.0 and Luna? Find out next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last time, Fern and the others have setted up camp to stay low for a while since the scientists are searching for them, only to find out that Fern's dad figure out that they were being tracked by a tracer on Luna's left wing when she was captured and Fern decided that he and two of the dragons must stay behind for the others to get away and then they've got captured by the Scientists about to sent back to a lab for continuing the examining and leaving one of the scientist to realize the mistake they are making. Will Fern and the dragons find a way to escape the second time? What will happen to Luan and Toothless 2.0? Will the other riders finds out what happen? What side will the scientist #2 make? Find out now!**

**Chapter 8**: Rescue and Hiding

Meanwhile back at the secret lab building:

Fern and the two furies are captured and trapped in a cell in the secret lab with the scientists telling on what to do with them.

Scientists #1: Get the white one into the examining room. We're not done with it yet.

Scientists #3: It's still needs more time to repair it system since it was trashed sir.

Scientists #1: Okay then. I can wait a little longer. But make it quit. I don't want it to escape like the last time.

Scientists #4: And what of the boy?

Scientists #1: Keep him in the cells with the other furies for now. They've seem to have a bond.

Scientists #4: Yes sir.

Scientists #4 and 3 left the cell with Scientists #1 went in front of Fern and the Furies.

Fern: What do you want?

Scientists #1: Oh don't worry boy. I'm just here to tell you that we are going to delay the examining for now since your lizards things destroyed the system.

Fern: They are called dragons!

Scientists #1: (Laughing) Oh really? Dragons? They're no such thing.

Fern: But it's true. My dad told me that the family have been protection the secret for generations.

Scientists #1: HAHA. Oh you are such a child. Enjoy these creatures while you can.

Scientists #1 then left the cell giving a evil smile at Fern before he left. Leaving Fern in a angry state.

Fern: (Anger scream).

Toothless 2.0: (Growls in comforting).

Fern: Sorry bud. I didn't mean to yell. This is just bad news. I wish we can call for help.

Toothless 2.0 then got an idea, he got up and uses his alpha roar to call to the dragons that are with the riders.

Toothless 2.0: (Loudly Roar).

Fern: What are you doing? Roaring won't get us out of her. The others won't hear us from this distance.

What Fern didn't know that the roar is only hearable to the dragons and the roar was sent out to the other dragons.

* * *

Meanwhile with the other Dragon Riders:

The Riders and their dragons are still in the sky while hiding from the cops and the scientists since they have to leave Fern and the other furies behind.

And then, a roar is responding to the dragons.

Dragons: (Roars in responding to the noise).

Scoutlin: What's going on with these things?

Fiona: I don't know but are dragons are pulling towards who knows what.

Fern's dad: Maybe the dragons are responding to the alpha. I read about it in the book I gave to Fern. The Alpha controls all the dragons and they are called to it.

Zac: Really? A dragon controller. Man this is awesome.

The Twins: (Boy) Can we get going. (Girl) Because these dragons won't stop struggling to the sound.

Fiona: Well, better let the dragons do what they do.

The Riders then let the dragons follow the sound of the alpha and they went the other way.

Scoutlin: Uh, why are we turning around? That's where we been through.

Fern's dad: I don't know but it must be important. We better keep going back.

Scoutlin: HUH, this will not end well. I hate these dragons.

The Monstrous Nightmare then responds to Scoutlin words and flame up.

Scoutlin: Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay I take it back!

Everyone: (Laughs).

Scoutlin: Not funny guys!

The other riders then let their dragons follow the alpha roar to show where they are going.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cell:

Fern and the furies are doing nothing in the cell and the furies are laying down together when they are asleep.

When the furies sleeping, Scientists #2 came in and talked to the guard about Fern.

Scientists #2: Zeb wants the prisoner.

The guard opens the cell while the furies are sleeping and came up to Fern and grabbed him out of the dragons.

Fern: Let me go!

Scientists #2: Your coming with me. Don't worry we're just going to have a little talk. You'll be back to the creatures soon.

Fern: Toothless…

Scientist #2 cover Fern's mouth.

Scientists #2: Quiet you!

Scientists #2 and Fern then walked out of the cell and into the hallway.

Scientist #2: Turn here.

They turn to an empty room and pushed Fern into it.

Fern: Hey!

Scientists #2: Listen carefully. If you follow my lead, I'm gonna get you and the creatures out of here.

Fern: What?

Scientists #2: This is a rescue. I'm helping you and those two creatures escape. Can you do that.

Fern: You're with the Dragon Riders?

Scientists #2: What? No. I'm breaking you and the creatures out can you do that?

Fern: Why are you helping me?

Scientists #2: Listen I'm into studying creatures but I don't want to hurt or kill them. But, you know better than I do. And because it's the right thing to do.

Fern: Well okay. But there's a problem.

Scientists #2: What is it?

Fern: Even if we leave, those guys will just tracked us again. They've implanted a tracer on Luna's left wing.

Scientists #2: Luna?

Fern: The white creature. You try naming them.

Scientists #2: Good name though. And don't worry, I can remove the tracer from the wing but I need it to be in the lab to remove it. So just play along.

Fern: Okay. But if you try and betray me and my dragons your gonzo with a fireball.

Scientists #2: (Scare) Don't worry. I wouldn't bet on it. Please don't shoot me. Wait you said dragons?

Fern: Long story talk later. By the way, what's your name?

Scientists #2: My name is "Lance".

Fern: Lance, good to meet you. My name is Fern.

Lance: Good to meet you too Fern. Now come on, we're going to save those so called dragons.

Fern: Let's do it.

Lance and Fern then went back to the cell and going to rescue the two Furies.

* * *

Meanwhile in Zeb's office:

Zeb is checking data on the Light Fury is caught before Fern and the other Riders saved it.

Zeb: Hhmm.

Scientists #4 came in.

Scientist #4: Sir, have Lance gave you the boy?

Zeb: The boy? I didn't asked him to bring the boy in.

Scientists #4: That's strange. He said you told him that you want the boy.

Zeb: I said that? I didn't even seen him at the boy's cell.

Scientists #4: He didn't?

Zeb: No. Wait..

Zeb is checking the cameras and start to look Fern's cell and realize that the dragons and Fern are gone.

Zeb: No! Get our men in action and blocked every exit and put the entire building on lockdown! Find them at all cost!

Scientists #4: Yes sir.

Scientists #4 then left the room leaving Zeb in anger.

Zeb: This time, I will not let them get away!

* * *

Meanwhile with Fern and Lance:

Fern and Lance made it through the hallway and into a room with the two furies without any scientists or guards seeing them.

Lance: Okay. We're here. Now then, just get that white creature on the table and I'll take care of the tracer.

Fern: (Putting Luna and the bed) You're not going to hurt her?

Lance: I wouldn't plan it.

Lance then got closer to Luna.

Luna: (Growls when Lance is getting closer).

Fern: Easy girl. He's going to help okay.

Fern came up and petted Luna to calm her down.

Luna: (Growls calmly).

Fern: Good girl.

Toothless 2.0 came closer to make sure his mate is safe.

Toothless 2.0: (Growls in worrying).

Fern: It's alright bud. She's going to be okay.

Lance: Now, time to put her to sleep so we can get started.

Lance then put a mask on Luna's mouth and inhale her with knocked out gas that makes her asleep.

Luna: (Growls in sleep).

Lance: That should do it. You may need to go in the other room back there. This may take awhile.

Fern: Okay Lance. But don't do anything stupid. Come on bud.

Lance: Don't worry. I wouldn't plan of it.

Fern and Toothless 2.0 went to back room while Lance is working on removing the tracer from Luna.

* * *

Meanwhile with the other Riders:

The Dragon Riders then arrive near the front of the building after an hour of flight while cops and guards are protecting it.

Scoutlin: Why are we back here? This is where we free that Light Fury thing.

Fiona: I don't know, but it looks like are .dragons are pulling towards that place.

Fern's dad: Fern and his dragons must be in there.

Fern's mom: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in and save our son!

Zac: We can't go in like that. They've set up security since the last time we got here.

The twins: (Boy) Yeah, too much. (Girl) Way too much.

Zac: But, the dragons response to the alpha call. Why would they brought us back here?

Fiona: Maybe the alpha must be capture too. We have to save them.

Fern's dad: For now, we need a plan first. So, let's stay low and think of one.

The Riders hid behind an alleyway to think of a plan to get inside the building this time.

* * *

Meanwhile with Fern and Lance:

Fern and Toothless 2.0 were resting while Lance is removing Luna's tracer for the past hour.

Lance came in the back room.

Lance: Wake up sleepy heads.

Fern: (Yawns) So, did you do it?

Lance: Yeah. You can take a look now. She's starting to come through as well.

Toothless 2.0 ran pass Lance and rush to its mate.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in questioning).

Luna: (Open eyes and roars back).

Toothless 2.0 and Luna: (Cuddling).

Lance: Wow. Those two really love each other huh.

Fern: More than you can say. So, did you manage to remove the tracer?

Lance: It's right here. (Shows the tracer in his hands) It was not easy.

Fern: Thanks a lot. Now did that problem taking care of, we just need to find a way out of here.

Lance and Fern thinking a way out of the building.

Lance: (Idea) I know some secret back doors my friends don't know of. We can try that.

Fern: Great. That will be a start. And after we get out of here, its bye bye of this place.

Lance: But first, we need to get past the guards.

Lance shows Fern that there are guards in the hallway blocking the way out of the lab.

Fern: Great. We're going to need a new plan.

Lance: And let's hope it will be fast too. Because here they come!

The guards are heading straight to the lab where Fern, Lance, and the two Furies are.

Fern: We gotta think of a plan to get out. Oh, guys where are you?

**Will Fern and Lance think of a plan to get out of the building? Will the riders think of a way to get into the building to save Fern and the two furies? Will Fern and Lance get caught in the lab? What will happen to the two furies? Will Zeb find them before they escape? Find out next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last time, Fern and the two Furies are captured again and taken back to the secret science building, While they are trapped Toothless 2.0 then uses his Alpha Roar to call to the other dragons for help which cause the Rider's dragons to respond to the Alpha. When they are circling back, Lance have a change of heart and free Fern and the other Furies and on the loose in the building while Lance removed the trancer on Luna's wing, while doing that they are trapped inside when the guards are about to enter the lab. What will happen to Lance, Fern and the two Furies? Will the Riders find a way to enter the building? What will happen Toothless 2.0 and Luna? Will they find a way out of the building? Find out now!**

**Chapter 9**: Rescue and a New member

Meanwhile in the lab:

Fern, Lance and the two Furies are still trapped in the lab with two guards coming to their way.

Fern: We gotta hide!

Lance: I know a room we can hide but these things won't be able to fit through the door.

Fern: We need another plan.

While Fern and Lance are figuring out a way to escape, Toothless 2.0 and Luna got an idea of hiding from those guards. They push Lance and Fern out of the way and did a neat trick Toothless and The Light Fury uses to do (Cloaking).

Fern: OW. What gotten into you two?!

Lance: What are they doing?

Toothless 2.0 and Luna got an idea then charge up their plasma blasts.

Toothless 2.0 and Luna: (Roars in firing a plasma blast to the ground making a fire stream).

Fern: Whoa! What the…!

Before Fern could finish, the two Furies then went through the stream of fire and cloaked themselves with Fern and Lance with surprise.

Lance: Where did they go?

Fern: I have no idea what just happen.

Before they could think of it, two of the guards spotted them.

Guard #1: Freeze!

Fern and Lance are trapped.

Guard #2: You two are coming with us for some talking to with Ze….

Before the guard could finish, he was swing back into a wall and knocked unconscious.

Guard #1: What the!

Another swing was hit to the other guard and was knocked unconscious.

Lance: What the heck was that?

His question was answer when the Furies reappear when the cloaking ability wear off.

Fern: That would be the dragons.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars while getting Fern up).

Lance: How did they do that?

Fern: I have no idea. I'm still learning these creatures.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars on telling Fern to get on).

Fern: Okay bud. I'm coming.

Fern got on Toothless 2.0's saddle.

Lance: Wait. What about me?

Fern: Go ride on Luna.

Lance looked at Luna.

Lance: That thing. She hates me.

Fern: (Looking at Luna) I wouldn't say _hate_.

Lance: What? (Looking at Luna) Whoa!

Luna then ran up to Lance and made him got on her back.

Luna: (Soft roars).

Lance: (Nervous) Okay. Nice, little, dragon, thing.

Luna then ran to the hallway leaving Lance in screaming.

Lance: (Screaming).

Fern: Huh, I guess this is his first time riding a dragon. Right bud.

Toothless 2.0: (Soft roars in agreeing).

Fern: Alright, lets go bud.

Toothless 2.0 and Fern ran up to the hallway to get ahead to Lance and Luna when they have a head start.

While they escape the lab, a guard who is a little hurt regain conscious and took out his walkie-talkie.

Guard #1: (On Talkie) Sir, the prisoners are escaping.

Zeb: (Office Phone) Don't let them escape again!

The guard hangs up his walkie-talkie.

* * *

Meanwhile with the other Riders:

The other Riders are still in their hiding spot in front of the building while trying to think of a way to get inside to save Fern and the two dragons.

Scoutlin: I'm telling you! We need to attack now!

Fiona: We can't just keep trying to make an assault Scoutlin! We need a plan first.

Zac: Yeah. Not to mention that we are outnumbered and their are too many troops for us to get inside like the last time.

Scoutlin: Well, we can't just sit here forever! I say we take them out and rescue the Alpha thing and our friend!

The Twins: (Boy) How are we going to get in. (Girl) They have made some adjustments the last time we were here.

Zac: They have a point.

The riders them trying to come up with an idea to save their friend and his dragon while Fern's dad made a decision.

Fern's dad: Come on.

Everyone looked at Fern's dad to know what he mean.

Fern's dad: That's my son in their. And if they have the Alpha, they'll uses him to called in all the dragons on this planet. We have no choice. We gotta take out those troops.

Everyone is inspired to Fern's dad action and taking the plan into action.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the building:

Some of the Guards are searching the building in looking for the escapers while they are hiding.

Some of the guards pass a hallway that Fern and the others are hiding.

Fern: Okay the close is clear. Do you know where to get out of here.

Lance: I used to mop this place. I know secret shortcuts that nobody but me can use. Follow my lead.

Fern: Okay.

Fern followed Lance to one of the shortcuts while riding the dragons. While they are almost there, they saw a group of guards and cops spotted them.

Cop #1: Freeze!

Fern: Not again.

Lance: We need a new plan.

Fern: I got one. Toothless, Plasma Blast!

Toothless 2.0: (Roars on firing a plasma blast).

Guards are dodging the attack as they can while a couple of them are knocked out.

Lance: How do I do this?!

Fern: Just let the dragons do it for now! Let them do what they do!

Lance: Okay!

Luna and Toothless 2.0 continue to fire plasma blasts at the guards knocking them out. While they are firing, a guard then put up his walkie-talkie.

Guard #3: (In talkie) Sir, we found them but they are taking us out one by one!

Zeb: (In talkie) I'll get more troops on your way. Just hold them off as long as you can!

Guard #3: (In talkie) Okay, but make it quick! Please!

The guard hang up the walkie-talkie to continue the fight against the two furies.

Zeb: This time. I won't let them escape!

* * *

Meanwhile with outside the building:

The remaining guards are standing guard of anybody who might try break into the building since the riders busted a hole into it.

Guard #1: I'm bored.

Guard #2: Really? Yeah, me to actually.

Guard #3: Will 30 of us have to stand guard incase those humans and those creatures tries and break in again while the other half take care of the prisoners.

Guard #1: Yeah, we get it. But still, I wish there was something cool about to happen.

And for that the guards wish have came true when the Dragon Riders came into an attack.

Guard #4: What are those things?!

Fiona: Dragon Riders coming through!

Fern's mom: I hope you kids know what you are doing!

Zac: Trust us! We got this! We're starting to get use to these dragons!

Scoutlin: Less talking more attacking!

The riders then uses their dragons abilities to take out most of the troops.

Cop #1: Take them down!

The Twins: (Boy) Here some fog for cover cops! (Girl) And here's some light for explosions!

The twins uses the Zippleback to created the gas and light it up to take out most of the troops.

Troops: (Screaming in pain).

Fern's dad: Good work. But, remember we need to clear out these troops for us to get Fern and the dragons back and maybe the Alpha. And don't destroy the building, we don't wanna kill Fern and them while they are inside!

Fiona: You heard the man! Let's keep it up!

The Riders then continue to battle the troops to try and get inside of the building to save their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile in Zeb's office:

Zeb is seeing the action from his security cameras in his office in a bad mood. And then one of the guards came in.

Guard #1: Sir, they are back. And they are attacking our troops. We need back up.

Zeb: Call in some back up from the military and send in some troops that can stun them to bring them down!

Guard #1: Yes sir. I'll get my men on it.

The guard have left the office with Zeb about to keep calm.

Zeb: I need to find a way to stop this madness before it get out of hand.

Zeb is trying to think of a way to deal with this disaster while the fight is going down.

* * *

Meanwhile with Fern and Lance:

Fern and Lance and the other two Furies are still fighting the troops inside the hall while they are taking cover with the troops still firing.

Lance: Why aren't these things shooting shots anymore?!

Fern: I'm trying to find out why! Hang on!

Fern is searching the book of dragons to find out why the Furies aren't firing anymore. And then he found the answer.

Fern: Uh oh.

Lance: What do you mean "Uh oh"?

Fern: The dragons only have a limited shots for them to fight. It's said here that the Furies only have a 6 shot limit until they recharge. And they used it all! We're sitting duck!

Lance: Great!

When the two and the Furies are pin down, an unknown bast came out of the other end of the wall with a unknown person riding a Stormcutter dragon.

Lance: Who's that? One of your dragon rider pals?

Fern: No. he or she new. I don't know who that is.

Unknown Person: Come with me.

Fern: Who are you?

Unknown Person: We don't have time. Are you coming or not.

Fern and Lance don't have a choice so they followed the unknown person to the other end of the hallway through the hole the unknown person made.

Guard #1: Their getting away!

Guard #2: Stop them!

The guards try to stop them but they got away before they can do anything to act.

* * *

Meanwhile with the other Dragon Riders:

The riders continue the fight to hold off the troops while trying to get inside the building to save their friends.

Fiona: How many of these guys are their?!

Scoutlin: I don't know! I never do math at school Fiona!

Zac: I get the feeling that there are at least a hundred troops with reinforcements coming the way.

Scoutlin: Now you tell us?!

Zac: Sorry but I been a little distracted!

Fern's dad: Don't give up guys! Keep drawing them off to save my son! Look out Fiona!

Fiona and Fern's dad saw a net coming at them.

Fiona and Fern's dad: (Screaming).

Before they get hit, a plasma blast then came out of nowhere and destroy the net and made a little black fog that makes Fern, Lance, the unknown person and their dragons came in to back them up.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars).

Fern: Did someone calls for some back-up?

Fiona: Fern!

Fern's mom and dad: Son!

Fern and Toothless 2.0 then flies down and took out one of the net launchers.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars on shoots a plasma blast at the net launcher).

Fern: Yeah baby!

Fern's dad: (Seeing Lance and the Unknown person) Who are those two?

Fern: Oh. Guys this is lance, an ex-scientists and I don't know who he is but will explain later. Right now we gotta deal with this madness!

Fiona: He's right. We gotta get take them out before we save the Alpha!

Fern: Alpha?

Fern's dad: These scientists must've capture the Alpha that controls all dragons! Our dragons were responding to it!

Lance: But, we never caught any creature. Just that white one.

Fiona: What?

Fern: Yeah. The only creature that was roaring was Toothless.

Fiona: That is strange.

Zac: We'll figure it out later! Right now we need to finish this!

Fern: Right! Let's take them out guys or we're not gonna get very far!

Everyone charging to take out to the troops to get a clearing.

**Will Fern and his friends try and escape the scientists and the troops this time? Who is the unknown person? Will Zeb capture the riders? Will Fern and the others finds out that Toothless 2.0 is the Alpha? Find out next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last time, Fern and Lace we're trapped by security guards with no exit until the two Furies used their cloaking abilities to do a sneak attack on the guards allowing the two riders to escape. While that is going, on the rest of the riders did an all-out assault to save their friend and thinking that the Alpha is captured. When Fern and Lance were outnumbered by the guards with the Furies out of shots an unknown person and a Stormcutter came out of nowhere and save the two and the Furies and then joined the fight to help the riders to get a path to escape. Will the riders clear a path that is enough for all of them to escape? Will the riders find out the Toothless 2.0 is the Alpha? Who is that unknown person? Find out now!**

**Chapter 10**: Settling in and Revealed

Meanwhile outside the secret lab:

Fern and the other riders have spent 20 minutes of fighting the scientists and the troops while trying to find a way out of there.

Fern: They just keep coming!

The Twins: (Boy) That because they keep calling reinforcements. (Girl) Yeah. We can tell from move vehicles tanks coming right at us.

The riders see where the twins are pointing and seeing more troops coming at them.

Scoutlin: You two are telling us about this now?!

The Twins: (Boy) We thought you guys already knew. (Girl) You just notice that?

Zac: They got a point there.

Fern: Okay! We need to figure out a way to get these guys out of our tail.

Unknown person: Leave that to me.

The Unknown person fly down to the troops with his/her Stormcutter and fires out a big beam of fire into the troops taking out a half a mile of them.

Fern and the other riders were amaze of what they saw.

Fern: Whoa.

Zac: That was amazing. Fern, do you know this person?

Fern: No. But, it looks like that person is on our side.

Fiona: That person fighting for us. Who ever she or he is that is one expert dragon rider.

Unknown person then continues her attack to clear off the path. And by the time he or she did with along the other riders help, they manage to clear the path.

Unknown person: The path is cleared! Let's get outta here!

Everyone looked at Fern.

Fern: You heard that person, let's go!

Fern and the other riders manage to get out of range of the troops making a escape from the troops while Zeb is standing in front of the building in the busted wall the riders made.

Zeb: I will hunt you down to the far end of earth! This isn't the last you see of me "dragon riders"! I will find you! You will never hold onto those creatures! You hear?! I will come for them all! Especially you traitor Lance!

Zeb kept seeing the riders as they fly off into the sky until he can't see them anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile with the riders in the sky:

Fern and the other riders have been travel far from the city and a little far from where they set up camp where Fern and the two Furies were captured.

Fern: Okay, this time we will get a little far from those guys this time.

Scoutlin: Won't they find us again since they implanted that tracer on that white dragon's wing.

Lance: Not a chance. When I help those 3 escape, I remove the tracer out of the wing.

Zac: Oh thank god. I'm glad that's over.

Lance: But, I know those guys won't give up so easily. They won't stop searching until they get what they want.

Scoutlin: (Complain) Oh! That's perfect!

Fern: Then we better hide from those guys. It's already been 2 days and they can still try and find us. I don't think they will be giving up anytime soon.

Fiona: Then we need to find a place to hide so we can stay safe along with our dragons.

Fern's dad: I think I know a place where me, Fern, and my wife go every summer that only we could know.

Fern: Yeah dad. I know the place what you are talking about.

Fern's mom: Oh, it is beautiful. It has the most wonderful sight in the world.

Fern: And a perfect place to hide from those guys and think of a plan. Come on guys. Follow me.

The Dragon Riders then follow Fern to the secret place only he and his parents know about while they continue to fly through the sky. 10 minutes later, they arrive at the spot where the view is a bunch of beautiful trees and fresh water all around them.

Fiona: Wow.

Fern: Beautiful. Isn't it?

Fiona: Fern. This is amazing.

Scoutlin: Nice sight Fern. You and your parents have picked the best sight. We'll best them me.

Fern: I'll take it.

Zac: And there is enough rocks here for the Grunkle dragon to eat.

Fern looks at Zac in surprise on how he knows his dragon is a Grunkle.

Zac: Your dad throw us in with the dragon species details while you were captured.

Fern: Oh right. Oh dad, I needed to give this back to you since I escaped.

Fern and put out the book of dragons and was about to give it back to his father. But, his father then handing it back to him.

Fern's dad: No son. You keep it. You did great out there.

Fern: But dad, it's yours. I can't possibly keep it.

Fern's dad: You've earned Fern. I trusted you to take care of the dragons when you decided to stay with Luna. You are a one true Dragon Rider son.

Fern then smiled at what his dad said and he smiled back to him and then Fern hugs him.

Fern's mom: You gotta love father and son bonding. Don't you?

Fiona: Yeah. Gotta love these family moments huh.

Fern and his father then ended their hugging and Fern went up to the others.

Fern: Okay guys. This will be our base of operations to figure out how to make the world that dragons are kind and intelligent creatures that will bring people together. I know that you wanna go home so, I'll make you make a choice. Either you go home and live a normal life or you can stay here and join the dragon riders and fight for the dragons. What is your choice?

The riders then picked a choice either to join or leave the team.

Fiona: I'll stay with the dragons Fern.

Zac: Me two.

Scoutlin: I can't let you hog all the glory.

The Twins: (Boy) I got nothing else to do today. (Girl) Neither do I so we're in.

Lance: You know I'm in Fern.

Fern's dad: Fern is my son. I'll will join him.

Fern's mom: I'll protect him and his dragon. I'm in too.

Fern then smile at his friends making a good choice.

Fern: You guys are the best. Now, let's get started at making camp.

Everyone: Okay.

The Dragon Riders then set up camp while the dragons are resting in a area and are sleeping.

* * *

Meanwhile in Zeb's office:

Zeb is angry at his office since one of his fellow comrade betray him and let the prisoner escape with Luna and Toothless 2.0.

Zeb: (Anger scream).

While Zeb is screaming, one of him's men came in with his report.

Scientists #4: Sir..

Zeb: (Yelled) What!

Scientist #4: (Scared) I came in with some news.

Zeb: Is it good news?

Scientist #4: No Sir, we manage to repair the machines but it's seems that Lance have remove the tracer that was implanted into the white creature wings.

Zeb: (Anger) AAHH! This is impossible to find them and take them down! I want Every single troops to search the entire area and make contact with the military to find them and bring them to me! No matter what happens, I want them to come to me!

Scientists #4: Yes sir.

Scientist #4 have left the office while Zeb is still angry for what the riders did and what Lance have done.

Zeb: Someday I will find them. And I'll end them no matter what it takes. And who ever stand in my way, gets destroy.

Zeb soon get angry and knocked some stuff out of his desk in rage.

* * *

Meanwhile with the other Riders:

The Dragon Riders are still setting up the camp since an hour has pass while the dragons are helping them except for Luna and Toothless 2.0 who are having fun together.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars) (English) It's great to be free from those creeps huh Luna?

Luna: (Roars) (English) You said it. And, it's great to have new nicknames of our own.

Toothless 2.0: (Soft Growls) (English) Yeah. And it's pretty fit for us. Even the name "Luna" for you, that's a pretty name.

Luna: (Soft Growls) (Roars) Aw. Thanks _Toothless 2.0_. Your name is great to.

Toothless 2.0: (Soft Growls) (English) Thank you. And, I kinda feel bad for the other dragons I summon since they don't have any names of their own.

Luna then turned to the other dragons and seeing what Toothless 2.0 means.

Luna: (Soft Growls) (English) Yeah. I see what you mean. But, I'm sure they will get names eventurly. They have riders now.

Toothless 2.0: (Shook head in agreeing on what Luna said). (Roars) (English) You may be right. Good thing I only summon these 4 dragons for some help, or thing would've gotten bad.

Deadly Nadder: (Roars) (English) I wouldn't say that dear Alpha.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars) (English) What do you mean?

Grunkle: (Roars) (English) When you and the queen left home, the other dragons were worrying about you two when you disappear.

Monstrous Nightmare: (Roars) (English) And the Alpha Bewilderbeast said if you two are not back in 4 days, he and the rest of the dragons will come looking for you two and us by tracking our tails we left.

Hideous Zippleback: (Both heads Roar) (English) (Left head) And they will go all out… (Right head) To do anything to find the king and queen.

Toothless 2.0 and Luna are shocked on what the other dragons just said. And then Luna realize something.

Luna: (Roars) (English) Toothless, It's been 3 days since we left home. There's only one day left until the dragons head up to the surface to come and look for us.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars) (English) Uh oh. First we get captured and being hunted by a bunch of freaks and lost my left tail fin, and now the whole dragons will come to the surface and starts some kind of invasion! Can't this get any worse?

Toothless 2.0 and the other dragons are wondering what could happen if the dragons from the hidden world head to the surface while the riders are setting up their camp.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hidden world:

The dragons are still under control of the Alpha Bewilderbeast are having a normal time and the dragons still worrying about their king and queen and wondered why the four dragons have head to the surface (Considering that they weren't called by the Alpha roar Toothless 2.0 made). A Grunkle head up to the Bewilderbeast for some answer.

Grunkle: (Roars) (English) Bewilderbeast. Are you okay?

Bewilderbeast: (Roars) (English) I'm fine. Just a little burn in the eye. Just wait until those 4 dragons get back! I'll show them a little punishment to them!

Grunkle: (Roars) (English) Strange. They never disobey the Alpha. Wonder why they disobey you and went out?

Bewilderbeast: (Roars) (English) Well, before they left they did mention that the Alpha is calling them for help. The king must've been only calling to them.

Grunkle: (Roars) (English) Why would the king called in 4 dragons and not the whole species?

Bewilderbeast: (Roars) (English) I don't know. But no matter. There are one day left. We will look for them by tomorrow at I say 6 or something. We will find our king and queen and those dragons no matter what the cause. You hear me?

Grunkle: (Roars) (English) Yes. I hear you.

Bewilderbeast: (Roars) (English) Good. Now, go on and enjoy the time while it lasted before tomorrow.

The Grunkle then flies away from the Bewilderbeast to be prepare for tomorrow.

Bewilderbeast: (Thinking) And if I take down the Night Light Alpha, I'll become the one and true king of all dragons and take over both worlds!

The Bewilderbeast then evilly smiles at himself for his plan to be in action to be the one and true Alpha.

* * *

Meanwhile with the other Dragon Riders:

The Dragon Riders then finished setting up camp and a base while the dragons are sleeping in their pens.

Fern: Alright Riders. I think we finish camp. Let's take a rest for this now.

Everyone are relief that they are finish setting up camp after a hard day of work and doing the attack they did for trying to save Fern.

Scoutlin: How long can we stay out here like this?

Fern: Until the world knows that dragons exist and they are kind people Scoutlin.

Scoutlin: Great. So you mean forever.

Fiona: We'll figure it out. But first things first, who are you strange person?

Lance: Yeah. Fern said that he haven't seen you before or you're dragon.

Unknown person: Allow me to introduce myself.

The Unknown person un-hooded him/herself and reveal to be a female.

Unknown person: My name is Lola Hofferson. A dragon rider before you people.

Fern: Wait your a dragon rider too?

Lola: Yes. I heard stories my family told me that in Vikings time there used to be dragons that were at war but made peace with each other. Those dragons were part of the family when a boy name Hiccup Haddock the third have saves the dragons and made peace to the world by keeping the secret.

Fern's dad: Hey, that the same story I told Fern. I also knew about the dragons.

Lola: So you do. It seems that we are from the same dragon tribe our family are related in.

Zac: That is amazing. But, why come now to help us now since you knew? And where did that dragon come from?

Lola looked at the Stormcutter dragon where Zac it pointed at.

Lola: I don't know what this dragon is, but it seems that it's was the dragon that was the last to be in the surface until the other dragons came along. I took care of it and train it and hid it secret. And I heard in the news that there are more dragons and some more riders out there like me. So I took the chance to step in and save your friend.

Fern: Well thanks for the save but, won't your family be worried about you.

Lola: Don't worry. They understand my chances so they allow me to step up.

Fern: Welcome aboard Lola. Welcome to the Dragon Riders.

Fern's mom: We got a lot of catching up to do for tomorrow.

Fern's dad: Your mother right Fern. We should get some rest to prepare for tomorrow.

Fern: Alright dad. Alright Riders time to go to sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow.

The Riders then settle in for the night and head for their tents and the dragons sleep outside in their pens.

Fern was thinking in his tent.

Fern: If we tell the world that dragons exist, will they take the dragons away or will they stand for them. And if Lola is a dragon rider before us, is their other Dragon Riders out there? Guess we're going to have to find out later.

Fern then went to sleep and him and Toothless 2.0 been thinking of what will happen tomorrow at the same time they are worrying.

**Will Fern and the others find out about the Dragon invasion? Will the Bewilderbeast take control of both worlds and be the one and true Alpha? Will Toothless 2.0 and the other dragons find a way to stop this madness? Will Zeb find the Riders this time? What will happen to Toothless 2.0 if the Bewilderbeast finds him? Find out next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last time, Fern and the other riders have escape the army and the mad scientists with the help of an unknown person who is Lola Hofferson who is also part of the Hooligan Tribe in the family and kept the dragons a secret to the world and they made camp. While they made camp, Toothless 2.0 was told by the other dragons that the Bewilderbeast Alpha took control of the Hidden World and they plans to head to the surface to find their king and queen and the Bewilderbeast plans to become the one and true Alpha to take over both worlds. Will the Dragon Riders find out of the invasion? Will Toothless 2.0 and the other dragons figure out how to stop the invasion? Will the Riders figure out how to make peace with the world to tell that Dragons are good? Find out now!**

**Chapter 11**: Dragon Invasion-Part 1

Meanwhile in the Rider's camp:

Fern and the other Dragon Riders are having some time at the camp with their dragons helping them with their supplies and building their rooms at 7 a.m to 9 a.m.

Fern: Alright guys. I think we done enough. It's looking good so far.

Scoutlin: Finally.

The Riders then relax for a bit while they are thinking of a way to make the world dragons exist and how to deal with the scientists and the army and while trying to figure who is the Alpha that calls the dragons for help that lead to Fern and the Furies (Not knowing it was Toothless 2.0).

Fiona: What do we do now Fern?

Fern: I don't know yet. But there is one question I don't get, If the king of dragons called the Alpha was calling for help then how come the dragons come to the place me and the two Furies where at?

Lance: Yeah. To be clear, we haven't seen any dragons except yours so far.

Fern's dad: Well, the Alpha is a dragon who earn the title that allows them to control all dragons when they hear the roar. That what the book said.

Zac: Amazing. Is it possible that one of our dragons is the Alpha.

The Twins: (Boy) Well it couldn't be ours because… (Girl) We were with them when they heard the call.

Fern's dad: Well that just leaves Toothless 2.0, Luna, and that Stormcutter dragon.

Lola: It couldn't be my dragon because if he was the Alpha when he crash, he would've call the other dragons to help him up.

Fern: Then that make the two Furies now. (Realizing) Wait a minute, you guys heard a roar of the Alpha, right?

Fiona: Yeah. Why?

Fern: Because Toothless did a roar at that moment before you guys showed up.

Zac: Really. If he did, then that would mean…

Fern's mom: That Night Light dragon is an Alpha.

Scoutlin: That explains why are dragons gone crazy and why we haven't seen an Alpha dragon thing?

Fern: Because it's been right under our noises this whole time. My dragon is the king of all dragons.

Fern's dad: Well yeah Fern. But he wasn't always like this, when a dragon faces another that have the Alpha title they challenge each other until the Alpha is killed or gives up the fight and that dragon earns that title. Or if the Alpha is born from it's relatives that earn that title.

Fern: And since the Night Light is a hybrid of a Night and Light Furies it became the Alpha from it's descented.

Fern then looked at his dragon and smiled at what he is.

Fiona: You got a special dragon Fern. You are so lucky man.

Fern: Thanks Fiona. Looks like I trained the best dragon I ever have.

Scoutlin: No fair! I never got a cool dragon. All I got is this burning oven.

The Monstrous Nightmare then showed up and went in flames in anger for what Scoutlin just said.

Monstrous Nightmare: (Anger Growls).

Scoutlin: (Nervous) I'm just kidding. Please don't burn me.

The Monstrous Nightmare then flame out and then walked away with the other dragons.

Fern: Careful Scoutlin. Dragons have feelings too you know.

Scoutlin: Yeah. I got that. Thank you very much.

Scoutlin then walked away in a little annoyed due to the dragon.

Zac: He really gotta get over it.

Fern: Your telling me.

While the others are talking, their dragons came out to tell them about the dragon invasion but due to loss in translations, they can't understand what they are saying.

Fern: What is it bud?

Toothless 2.0: (Roars on telling them about the invasion).

Fern: I can't understand what you are saying Toothless.

Toothless 2.0 then uses his plasma blast to make a message to understand what is he saying to the other riders.

Fiona: What's he doing?

Fern: I seen this trick before. He's telling us something by burning marks on the floor.

Toothless 2.0 then finish his message hat is saying "The Dragons from the Hidden World is coming and are going to attack the city soon!".

Fern: Oh no.

Fiona: Wow. That is actually impressive message dragon.

Zac: Yeah. And this is not good. More dragons are coming to attack the city. But, why would they be coming?

Fern's dad: Because they are looking for the Alpha. I read in the book that the dragons are protective to their leader and they will do anything to find them.

Fern: And they will tear apart the city until they find their Alpha.

Fern and the Riders are in shocked of what will happen to the city if the dragons can't find their Alpha.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hidden World:

The dragons are preparing to head to the surface to find their king and queen and the other four dragons that went after them.

Bewilderbeast: (Roars) (English) Come on you dragons. If we need to prepare for going to the surface to find the Alpha we need to get ready faster! So move it!

Rumblehorn: (Roars) (English) We're going as fast as we can Bewilderbeast! We're trying our best!

Bewilderbeast: (Roars) (English) Don't talked back to me! Keep going before it's time! It's almost 6!

Rumblehorn: (Roars) (English) Yes great Alpha.

The Rumblehorn went back to work along with the other dragons to get ready to get to the surface and start searching for the king and queen.

Bewilderbeast: (Thinking) Soon I'll take control of the surface and be the one and only Alpha in the world, I don't care how long it takes. And if any dragon or anything that gets in my way, I'll destroy them where they stand.

The Bewilderbeast then continue to control the dragons to get ready to start the attack on the surface.

* * *

Meanwhile with the other Riders:

The riders are trying to come up with a plan to figure out how to stop the dragon invasion.

Fern: This is bad.

Scoutlin: Yeah it's bad. I haven't been home for 4 days and I'm hungry!

Fern: Scoutlin we're talking about a dragon invasion that will take out the city here!

Scoutlin: Right. That is bad too.

Zac: If the dragons invade and take out the city there's no way that the people will believe that the dragons are not a threat.

Fiona: Then we are going to have to fight them to stop it.

Fern's dad: No. We can't risked hurting the dragons. It will only make matters worse.

Fiona: Then what are we going to do?

They all began to think of a way to figure out how to stop the invasion before the dragons get their.

Fern: Wait a minute. Toothless is the Alpha right?

Fern's mom: He sure is Fern. You figure it out.

Fern: Right. So if the dragons are looking for the Alpha, why not show them that he is alright.

Everyone thinking about Fern's plan.

Lola: That is actually a good plan Fern. If the dragons find out that the Alpha is okay they will call out the invasion and maybe we will make peace with them.

The Twins: (Boy) Let's hope that one of them will eat Scoutlin. (Girls) I hope so too.

Scoutlin: Hey!

Fern: No one is getting eating Sally and Belly.

The Twins: (Sally and Belly) Fine.

Fern: Okay guys. When we get the word that the dragons are invading, we head to the city and get Toothless to do his thing.

Lola: Seems reasonable. But we don't know when the dragons are going to invade.

Fiona: Uh guys..

Fiona then put out her phone and shows a breaking news that the dragons are invading.

News Lady: Breaking News! We got some sort of unknown creatures that somehow shoots fire and they can fly! They are tearing apart the city looking for something! But what? Everyone! Go to a safe place where they can't hit you! Save yourself!

The news ended and the Dragon Riders are in shocked on what they saw.

Lola: Well, that answers that question.

Fern: Those people need our help. We have to get those dragons under control before the whole city is trashed.

Scoutlin: There is a whole army of dragons their. There are too many. We can't take them all.

Fern: We don't have to. We just need to get closer to them for Toothless to get the call at the center.

Zac: But, how come he can't do it now like he did to our dragons?

Fern's dad: Because the Alpha call can only responds to the dragons he trusted or the ones that are near him. And since Toothless 2.0 trusted these dragons, it can respond in such a distance.

Zac: That makes sense.

Fern: We have no time to lose! Let's go you guys!

Everyone: Okay!

The Dragon Riders then hopped onto their dragons and then fly off into the sky while heading to the city.

* * *

Meanwhile in Zeb's lab:

Zeb and his men are trying to fight off the dragons since they started the invasion on the city.

Zeb: Keep fighting! We are not leaving our life's work to these filthy creatures to destroy them!

Scientist #4: Sir! We are trying our best to back-up everything! But they are cutting us to pieces!

Zeb: Then make it faster!

Scientist #4: We're doing our best! We'll be back soon sir!

Scientist #4 then ran up to gather as much research as they can while Zeb and his troops fight off the dragons. While they are doing that, the Bewilderbeast then showed up and and got closer to Zeb.

Zeb: (Nervous) Uh.

While Zeb is scared, the Bewilderbeast senses his fears and enemies and then reflected back to Zeb and showed it's plan making Zeb amaze.

Zeb: (Surprise) I understand why you are here. I think we can make it happen for both of us.

Zeb and the Bewilderbeast then smiled evilly about the plan they are making their plan into action.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sky above the city:

The Riders are heading straight down into the city while they are fighting their way through a bunch of dragons. Toothless 2.0 manage to tell them to back off but some of them hardly listens to him.

Fiona: What is it with these dragons? I thought Toothless can control them!

Fern: He can! Something must be wrong! He can control some of them but the rest don't respond to him!

Fern's dad: There is more than one Alpha Fern! There must be another around here somewhere!

Fern: But which one? It could be any dragon!

Fern's dad: Well, in the book the dragons get the title of Alpha by defeating a Bewilderbeast or if they are born by the Alpha. So there must be a Bewilderbeast somewhere.

Fern's dad question just answered when the Bewilderbeast then showed up and freezing everything in its path by using it's ice breath.

Zac: I think that is the one.

Scoutlin: You're telling me! That thing is huge!

Fern: Well, let's hope that Toothless can control it! Com'on bud!

Fern and Toothless 2.0 then landed in front of the Bewilderbeast and they are facing face-to-face with each other.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars on telling him to stop this attack).

Bewilderbeast: (Roars on disobeying on his orders).

Fern: What? It roared at you? How is this possible?

Zeb: Perhaps I can tell you!

Fern and Toothless 2.0 are surprise to see Zeb on the Bewilderbeast nose.

Fern: What are you doing to that dragon?!

Zeb: Oh don't worry. I won't hurt this creature. It will help me in return as well.

Fern: What?

Zeb: This creature will challenge you and your… Dragon so you call it into a match to see who is the best creature that controls all. And once it took control, I will experiment as many creatures as I wish.

Fern: Not gonna happen.

Zeb: How about a deal? If you win, you and your friends and these creatures will go free and I will stop hunting you and if I win, you and your dragons are mine for the taking. Deal?

Fern is thinking about the deal that Zeb decide.

Fiona: Don't do it Fern!

Lola: You can't trust him!

Zac: If he takes control of our dragons, he'll be unstoppable to beat!

Scoutlin: As much as I love to get rid of this flaming oven, Don't make that deal Fern!

Fern's dad: We'll find another way to rally them up son! We just have to keep trying! We just need more time.

Fern: Dad, there is no time.

Everyone are in shocked.

Fern: We don't have time to stop the dragons from destroying the city and take down Zeb at the same time! If Toothless is the Alpha and this thing too, it will be an even match for him! But just in case, you guys need to stop the dragons and help the people to escape! Okay?

Everyone agreeing to what Fern just said.

Everyone: Alright.

Fern: Now go! Me and Toothless will take care of this!

The other dragon riders then fly off to try and stop the dragons while Fern and his dragon are having a stand-off with Zeb and the Bewilderbeast.

Zeb: Ready to lose Dragon Rider.

Fern: I'm ready to win. Let's go bud!

Toothless 2.0 and Fern then charged at Zeb and the Bewilderbeast and ready for a fight.

**Will the Dragon Riders stop this dragon invasion before everyone gets hurt? Will Toothless 2.0 and Fern win the battle against Zeb and the Bewilderbeast? Will Toothless 2.0 lose to the Bewilderbeast? Will Zeb get what he wants? Will the Riders try and convince the people that dragons are kind and nice creatures? Find out next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last time, Fern and the Dragons Riders find out that Toothless 2.0 is the Alpha. While they are trying to figure out how to get humans and dragons together, The Bewilderbeast Alpha got the dragons ready to start and assault on the city and the Bewilderbeast plans to take the Night Light Alpha Title to rule both worlds. When the Riders got the news of the dragon invasion, they rushed to the city and try and stopped it. And Zeb and the Bewilderbeast have worked together to get what they deserve and then Fern and Toothless 2.0 have started a duel with them while the Riders take care of the dragons. Will Toothless 2.0 loses the Alpha Title? Will the Riders get the dragons under control? Will Fern and his dragon win the duel to stop Zeb and the Bewilderbeast? Will the world live peace with the dragons? Find out now!**

**Chapter 12**: Dragon Invasion-Part 2

Meanwhile in the City:

The City is being overrun by dragons when the Bewilderbeast is controlling them and the Dragon Rides are doing their best to get them under control. While that is going on, Fern and Toothless 2.0 are dueling with Zeb and the Bewilderbeast for 10 minutes.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars on firing a plasma blast at the Bewilderbeast).

Bewilderbeast: (Roars in anger and then at Toothless 2.0).

Toothless 2.0: (Roars at the Bewilderbeast).

Fern: My dragon can beat you! You phony freak!

Zeb: We will see about that! Keep going you creature! Take them down!

Bewilderbeast: (Roars on shooting an ice beam at Toothless 2.0 and Fern).

Fern: Watch out bud!

Fern and Toothless 2.0 then dodge the ice beam and start flying into the air.

Fern: We need to stop this madness and end this invasion bud.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in agreeing).

Fern: I hope the others are doing fine taking care of getting these dragons under control. Because this is chaotic.

Fern and Toothless 2.0 then swoop down to the Bewilderbeast and then shoots another plasma blast at it and roars loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile with the other Riders:

The riders are getting the dragons under control by moving the people out of danger and calming the dragons down with CatNip (Dragon Nip).

Woman: (Screams in fear of the dragon in front of her) Stay away!

Wild Monstrous Nightmare: (Roars).

Woman: (Screams)

When the Wild Monstrous Nightmare was about to fire at the women, an unknown blast hit it driving it away from the woman.

Wild Monstrous Nightmare: (Roars at the one who blasted it).

Fiona: Oh no you don't! Spikette, Spine Shot!

Spikette: (Growls and then shoots some spikes at the dragon).

The Wild Monstrous Nightmare dodge the attack and then flies off making the woman safe.

Woman: (Panting) Thank you.

Fiona: Don't worry. You're safe now. Now, go to safety and make sure you stay out of the dragons way. They may be wild but they are just trying to find what they are looking for.

Woman: These are dragons? I can't believe it.

Fiona: Shocking right? Now go.

The woman then ran to safety while Zac came in to check on Fiona.

Zac: How are we doing?

Fiona: Things are going fine so far. How much Cat Nip do we have?

Zac: Not enough to calm all these dragons down. We can only help so much by getting these people to safety.

Fiona: I sure hope Fern can defeat this guy and take control of these thing or the whole city might go down.

Zac: Don't we all. Let's get back to work. Let's go Lavania.

Lavania: (Growls in agreeing).

Fiona got on Spikette and her and Zac and his dragon flies off into the sky to try and hold off the dragons.

In the sky, Scoutlin and his dragon are firing at the dragon's to try and steer them to another direction.

(Flame pass a wild Zippleback and dodge it)

Scoutlin: Yeah! That what you get for messing with Flamethrower and Scoutlin the best!

Flamethrower: (Roars on firing at another dragon).

Fern's dad: Careful! We don't want to hurt them! They are just being control by that dragon, so don't hurt them!

Scoutlin: Aw man! These are just dumped dragons man!

Flamethrower: (Anger growls and go up in flames).

Scoutlin: No offences. Ow!

Flamethrower then flame out and they all fly to another dragon to get it away from the people while the twins are about to start a trick of their dragon.

The Twins: (Belly) Let's hope you get blinded! (Sally) And get a tan to it!

Hideous Zippleback: (Right head breathes out gas and the other head light it up).

The Zippleback gas got lighted and drove the dragons away from it.

The Twins: (Both) Yeah!

Lance: How do you two cause damage like this?

The Twins: (Belly) That's our dragon idea. (Sally) Isn't that right Gassy and Sparky?

Gassy and Sparky: (Both heads roars in agreeing).

The Twins: (Belly) That a dragon. (Sally)Let's keep going! This is fun!

The Twins and Lance then swoop down to the ground and hit some Speed Stinger out of the way of the people allowing them to escape.

* * *

Meanwhile with Fern and Toothless 2.0 battle:

Fern and Toothless 2.0 continues to fight Zeb and the Bewilderbeast while the others continue to keep the dragons in check.

Fern: Don't these guys ever give up?

Zeb: You can't keep this up forever! You will lose everything you loved!

Fern: Not if I have anything to say about it! Toothless! Plasma…. Oh!

Before Fern could finish, a tail hit him off of Toothless 2.0 and into the ground.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in worrying).

Zeb: How's that?

Fern: (Grunt in pain) You won't get away with this.

Zeb: But I have. Finish him! And then finish that black dragon!

Bewilderbeast: (Roars about to shoot an ice beam at Fern).

Fern: Oh no! AAHH!

Fern screamed and Toothless 2.0 ran to him but they are both covered in ice when the Bewilderbeast fire at them.

The other dragon riders are at shocked of their friend and his dragon fate.

Fern's dad: No! No! No!

Fern's dad ran up to the ice for his son.

Fern's mom: Son?

Fiona: Is this the end? We lost?

Lola: It appear so. The big dragon won.

Zac: This is it. The end.

Fern's dad continue to feel sorrow for his son.

Fern's dad: (Sobbing) Fern.

Luna ran up and roars in cry about it's mate.

Luna: (Roars in the fate of the mate).

Zeb: Now to.. Wait. What is this?!

Zeb and the other dragon riders are surprise that the ice is starting to glow and starting to break apart. The riders then backed away from it and are in surprise that Toothless 2.0 and Fern are okay and Toothless 2.0 started to glow.

Toothless 2.0: (Anger Roars at the Bewilderbeast and soft growls to Fern).

Fern and Toothless 2.0 smiled at each other before Toothless 2.0 flew to an ice shard and roars at the Bewilderbeast and it roars back to him.

Toothless 2.0 and Bewilderbeast: (Roars at each other).

Scoutlin: Did you know your dragon can do that?

Fern: Nope. This is new. But he's challenging the Bewilderbeast!

Fern's dad: To protect you Fern!

In rage, Toothless 2.0 fires multiple plasma blast at the Bewilderbeast and it try and to shoot it back but Toothless 2.0's fires prevented it and it start losing control of the other dragons. Toothless 2.0 jumps back.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars on telling the dragons to come with him).

The dragons all came to Toothless 2.0 side and they are controlled by him.

Zeb: No! No! What is happening! How is this possible!?

Zeb then looked at the people of the city who finally realize who is the real enemy here when the dragon riders give them proof about the dragons.

Fern got on Toothless 2.0 and flew back into the ice spear.

Fern: You see what it is? This what I mean about dragons! This how it is to earn a dragon trust! Let this battle end now!

Zeb: Never! Attack!

The Bewilderbeast the charge at them but Toothless 2.0 give the command to the dragons to being to fire.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars to the dragons on telling them to start charging their fireballs).

Toothless 2.0 give the first shoot and then the other dragons start following and shoot fireballs at the Bewilderbeast and making Zeb take cover underneath the legs.

Zeb: NOOO!

The dragons continue to fire and they stopped firing.

Bewilderbeast: (Roars in anger).

Toothless 2.0: (Shoots a plasma blast).

Toothless 2.0 plasma blast was so powerful, it knocked two of the Bewilderbeast horns out of its face and almost crushed Zeb. The Bewilderbeast is now in fear.

Bewilderbeast: (Growls in fear).

Toothless 2.0: (Anger yell on telling the Bewilderbeast to leave the area and go back to the Hidden World for punishment).

Bewilderbeast left the city and dives into the water with a big splash, leaving everyone in cheer on what Fern and Toothless 2.0 just did. And then the other dragons circle around Toothless 2.0 and Fern and they bow for the return and safety of the king.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars on telling the dragons to do the same).

All dragons: (Roars).

Fern came up to Toothless 2.0 and they touch heads.

Fern: You are one of a kind bud.

Toothless 2.0 then licks Fern in happiness.

Fern: Aw! Toothless, Quit it! We're in public.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in laughter).

Luna came up to Toothless 2.0.

Luna: (Roars) (English) Was that trick you just did?

Toothless 2.0: (Roars) (English) I don't know. It happens when I jump in to save Fern. I never done that before.

Spikette: (Roars) (English) That was the Alpha mode ability.

Toothless 2.0 turns to the other dragons he called.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars) (English) What?

Flamethrower: (Roars) (English) That the ability that is so rare to the Alpha. We heard tales that the Night Fury Alpha once unlocked it to battle the same battle you just did.

Lavania: (Roars) (English) Your friendship and bravery unlocked that power.

Gassy and Sparky: (Both heads roar) (English) (Left head) You are the one and.. (Right head) true Alpha king!

All 4 dragons: (Roars) (English) All hail the Alpha!

The 4 dragons bow to Toothless 2.0 and Luna cuddled him for what he had did.

Fern: Everybody! My name is Fern Haddock! And I speak for the dragons! They are not dangerous creatures! They are kind and royalty to humans! And if we start fighting them, it will make things worse! Unless we change our ways! By bonding with the dragons and starting a new world together! AS ONE!

Everybody cheered for Fern of his comment. While they are cheering, Zeb tries to escape but was cornered by a bunch of cops who saw of what he did.

Zeb: Dang it.

Zeb is arrested and was sent to the police car.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fern's house:

A few days have past and Fern came out of his house to get some fresh air and saw his dragon running to him and Fern petted him.

Fern: Hey bud. Wanna go for a ride?

Toothless 2.0: (Growls in agreeing).

Fern and Toothless 2.0 flies into the sky and into the city being rebuild after the dragon invasion and the ice the Bewilderbeast did.

Fern saw some dragons and humans flying together and seeing some stables and new stores open that is for saddles and schools for dragons and dragon houses all around.

Fern's friends joined him along with their dragons.

Fiona: Hey Fern!

Fern: Hey guys! How's it going?

Zac: We just thought we hit a fly with you.

Scoutlin: This doesn't mean that I'm truly your friend but I like to be in a team.

The Twins: (Belly) We like a good flight. (Sally) And we love a good adventure.

Fern: You guys wanna head to my father's new job. I heard it's just open.

Everyone: Okay.

The Dragon Riders then flies to Fern's father new job which is a school/store of (Learn to fly a dragon and adopt one and get a free sattle) building.

Fern and the riders arrive.

Fern: Hey dad. Need some help?

Fern's dad: I wouldn't agree to you more. "Dragon Master".

Fern smiles at his dad for what he said and went inside to teach some lessons on people who want to fly a dragon. Leaving Toothless 2.0 and the other dragons outside until they get the students to get ready.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars) (English) Well, this was an amazing adventure.

Luna: (Roars) (English) I agree.

Toothless 2.0 is surprise to see it's mate.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars) (English) Luna.

Luna: (Roars) (English) It's been a fun adventure. And, you manage to bring two creatures together. If you haven't left the surface, we wouldn't succeed on this.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars) (English) Yeah. Well, I manage to cause trouble by it as well.

Luna: (Roars) (English) Oh, you leave it in the past now. So mistakes were made but you fixed it and made it all the way threw. Not even the Night Fury Alpha can make this happen. But you did it honey. You did it.

Toothless 2.0: (Roars) (English) Yeah. You're right. I broke it threw and now looks like the world knows us now.

Fern: Toothless! Time for the first lesson!

Toothless 2.0: (Roars) (English) You wanna join us Luna.

Luna: (Roars) (English) I couldn't agree more Toothless 2.0.

Luna, Toothless 2.0 and the other dragons head for their riders to start a dragon lesson to the students.

The Dragon Riders the taught the students some dragon flying lesson and did a few tricks on how to control them.

Fern: (Narroation) This is the United States. Granted that this part of the city is a little busted but, damages are always temporary. In the United States, people come together. And not just the people, other creatures can come together no matter how weird it is. Sure they are strange birds and strange sea creatures and strange well, everything. But what we have are our love ones, we have each other backs, we have protect the ones we love, we have… Our dragons!

Toothless 2.0: (Roars in Joy).

**The End**

**That it for the story. I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
